The Last Challenge
by TeaGirrl
Summary: "She didn't notice. She didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her from the distance. The eyes assessing her every move, waiting to approach her. If she knew, she would have run." Keenan has been challenged to win Aislinn's heart. Will he succeed?
1. The Challenge

**So I'm trying something new here; writing a longer story than my previous work. This could either work or go horribly wrong. **

**Hope you like this short beginning! Continuation will be coming soon. **

**EDIT: _Keenan is a faery, but it is not mentioned until a little later. And Aislinn is not Sighted, so to her Keenan is just a playboy, if you will..._**

Aislinn sat at the benches outside the school. Spring was coming to an end and the first hints of summer were in the air. Trees were blooming and the looming summer heat filled the air. The warm summer air sent breezes through her raven black hair and ruffled her blouse. She had her legs crossed, in deep concentration, reading.

She didn't notice. She didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her from the distance. The eyes assessing her every move, waiting to approach her. If she knew, she would have run.

Keenan stood with his closest friends, Niall and Tavish. To the outside world they seemed like his friends, but to him they were much more important than that. They were his advisors, his sane mind when he himself was unhinged.

At the moment they were challenging him. He had bragged how he could have any woman he wanted. How he could swoon and charm his way into any bed. They were taking him up on it, and were now handing him a challenge almost too good to refuse.

"So you claim to be the ultimate womanizer, hey, Keenan?" Tavish nagged.

"Then you wouldn't mind accepting a challenge of sorts, would you?" Niall joined in.

Oh boy, here we go.

Those too had always flung women in his direction, wanting to test his skills. Keenan had charmed countless females, but never developed feelings for them. Well, all but one. One who was too painful to think about. One he had ordered himself to forget.

"Guys, I'm tired of these challenges." He responded, sounding downright exhausted. And he was exhausted. He was tired of him having to let the girls down, revealing to them that it was all just a challenge, a bet. Having to deal with their heartbreak, and in some cases stalker-like actions, when he told them it would never work between them. The whole game had grown old.

"Come on, Keenan. Just one more!" Tavish prompted.

He was too eager for his own good. He had come along after Niall had become his advisor, and now he had adapted Niall's somewhat pestering qualities, and had grown quite fond of Keenan's romances. They always left plenty of girls with broken hearts ready to cry on his shoulder.

"For old time's sake." Niall continued.

They weren't letting it go. No matter how much he protested, they wouldn't stop until he accepted. Keenan bowed his head in defeat and mumbled his agreement.

"Just this last time, guys. You know how tedious I find it."

"Geeze, Keenan. One would think you were open for some _action_." Niall put extra emphasis on the word 'action'. Keenan just rolled his eyes.

"Which one?" Keenan asked, too tired to assess his options by himself.

Niall and Tavish glanced around the area, weighing Keenan's options, as well as their own.

"What about that one?" Tavish asked. He was pointing at a delicate girl with auburn hair and a slender physique. She was giggling with her girlfriends.

"No. He has already rolled around with her." Niall answered for him. Niall kept track of all of Keenan's former partners. It was not intentional; he just had a knack for remembering things.

Keenan just sighed, and turned around to join the search. The sooner he picked someone, the sooner he could get this over with.

He let his eyes drift over the girls standing in their packs. None of them attracted his attention. They were all the same. They were all worried about their appearance, if guys found them attractive, if their best friends were better looking than them. Keenan had had to endure countless of those conversations in the past, listening to them whine and complain. He had just sat there, nodding when it was appropriate. He wanted to win their hearts, and this sometimes required a little effort.

He froze as he saw her.

How could he not have seen her before? Had she passed him, he would have definitely stopped in his tracks, and initiated a challenge of his own, just to see if he hadn't lost it. Just to see if she really was out of his league, or if he would have managed to swoon her like so many others.

She was sitting at a bench, her legs crossed and seemed deeply engrossed in her book which lay in her lap. Her raven black hair framed her face, a drastic contrast to the blouse she was wearing.

She seemed different, and somehow familiar. Like he had seen her before in a distant dream. She would be his next target.

He tapped Niall's shoulder, who was busy eyeing an Asian girl in a short skirt gazing at him. Niall didn't respond to his touch. He clicked his fingers in front of Niall's face, calling his name.

"Sorry, got distracted…" Niall smirked and nodded at the Asian girl.

"Focus Niall," Keenan reminded him. "You see that girl at the bench?" He pointed in her direction. "She will be my next, and final, mission."

Niall and Tavish exchanged looks. What was he thinking?

"But she's so ordinary," Niall protested.

"I don't know, I think she might be different." Tavish voiced the thoughts that had crossed Keenan's mind just moments ago.

Keenan rolled his shoulder and took a deep breath, preparing his 'game face'.

He could hear Tavish snicker at this gesture.

"Wish me luck, boys." Keenan swaggered off confidently towards the benches, ready to give his most blinding smile as he approached.

_This girl doesn't stand a chance…_ He thought cockily.

He didn't like to think of himself as a 'player', but he knew he was good looking and could use this to his advantage. He had many times romanced the younger teachers and had his way with girls, convincing them to do the filthiest of things, and also making them think they actually enjoyed it.

He concentrated on keeping his expression sexy as he came closer. The summer breeze reacted to this, and sent the smell of lilies in her direction. He could feel her become alert to this change of scent, and inhale deeply, treasuring the scent. She lifted her head, her eyes still closed, letting the sunrays hit her porcelain skin.

She was even more stunning up close. Keenan would never admit to this later, but he remained slightly breathless at the sight of her. At this moment she was the depicted version of all his desires and longings. At that moment, despite her being a total stranger, she seemed like she was 'the one' for him.

He sat casually down on the bench next to her, just looking at her.

She noticed someone approach her and sit down next to her. The scent of lilies painted the air, and she lifted her face to appreciate the scent. She slowly opened her eyes, to see a blonde boy staring at her.

She jumped slightly, taken aback by him.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at her, a soft smile on his lips.

He had tanned skin and a strong, angular face. His hair was almost a copper blonde, and came to about his chin, falling in waves around his face. It was his eyes that captivated her. They seemed to hold the world's most sacred secrets. They were an ocean blue, and reminded her of mirrors, and she was sure she could see flowers blooming in his irises.

She leaned in closer, trying to name the actual colour of his eyes.

"Find what you're looking for?" He chuckled, and she suddenly sat upright again, gaining her posture.

She didn't answer, she just looked away and fidgeted with her book.

"I'm Keenan." He said. She could tell he was still smiling, but she didn't dare turn to look at him, in case his smile was even more breathtaking than his eyes.

He didn't say anything. He seemed to be waiting for her response. After moments of silence, she turned her head and looked at him. He held his hand out towards her, waiting for her to return the favor and shake his hand. She gazed down at his outstretched hand, and did nothing. She kept her hand to herself and watched him lower his, slightly embarrassed.

He quickly regained his casual expression and gazed at her. She thought she ought to say something, even if it was words to get rid of him.

"I'm Aislinn." She replied, waiting for him to go away.

"Aislinn…" He almost whispered. "A beautiful name for a beautiful face."

What was his deal anyway? Why was this beautiful boy suddenly talking to her?

"Did you want something?" Her voice came out sharper than she intended, and she winced slightly at the sound of her own words.

"Just saw you sitting here, and thought I'd say 'hi.'" He replied, obviously enjoying this somewhat conversation.

He seemed familiar. At least his name. She felt like she had heard it before. She furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to remember. He interrupted her thoughts with sweet words meant for late summer evenings.

"May I mention, how stunningly beautiful you are?"

As he uttered these words, she remembered. He was the boy who starred in all the rumors she had heard. How he had slept with countless girls, promised them his love and affection, and then left them to burn in the wreckage of their undying love for him. Was she considered his next victim? How could she deserve such a fate?

"I know who you are." Was all she said, as the sense of realization came to her.

"And I would like to know who you are, Aislinn." He murmured back. He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips. He turned her hand up and kissed her pulse point.

She quickly withdrew her hand from his soft touch, feeling her mind cloud at his soft caress.

"I won't be the next girl you toy with." She could hear her tone sharpen and her voice go from an insecure murmur to a strong tone.

"I don't want anything to do with you, so please go away." She decided to try to be polite, instead of flinging curses at him and promises of violence.

He didn't move. He just continued staring at her, mesmerized by her.

He wasn't giving up just because of a simple rejection. Rejection had never stopped him in the past. So this one was going to take a little more work. No big deal.

One of her raven black tendrils blew freely in the wind. He secured it behind her ear with his softest touch, letting his hand linger to touch her cheek. He caressed her skin softly, hearing her breath catch.

She could feel her heart begin to quicken its pace. She wanted to lunge herself at him. At just one touch, she could feel herself crave his presence. Then reason cleared her mind. She wouldn't become one of the girls he messed with. One of the girls he used. She overcame her curious desire and shoved his hand away.

"Leave me alone, I said." She said it as sternly as she could, while she shoved her book in her bag. She wouldn't let him see her this weak and craving his touch. She didn't even know him.

He chuckled. _This one is making it difficult._

"Are you sure that is what you want, Aislinn?" He stroked her thigh gently.

He was now crossing several boundaries. Boundaries she had set at this moment. He was trying to persuade her. And she wasn't having it.

All she could do was stare at his hand which rested on her thigh. She felt her skin tingle and tried very hard to form the next words that escaped her lips.

"Get your hands off me."

She didn't give him any time to respond. All she did was stand up, sling her bag over her shoulder and left. She walked away from him in a quick pace, which could only be categorized as 'pathetic running.' She could still feel the touch of his fingertips.

He just sat there, dumbfounded. He had never been turned down before. Who was she to turn him down? He could have any girl he wanted. She should feel blessed to be touched by him.

He exhaled in frustration, not willing to give up just yet. He walked back to Niall and Tavish who both stood snickering. Niall tried to contain his laughter and Tavish held up his hand, expecting a high five of some sort. Keenan ignored them both, promising them that the quest was not over. He tried to keep his anger of rejection sealed as he could hear Niall mockingly hum the song 'Womanizer'.


	2. On Your Porch

**Hope you like the continuation! I actually have a rough plot for this story, for a change. Instead of just fumbling around not quite sure what I'm doing. But maybe that's just the way I roll... Enjoy! **

Keenan didn't know what had compelled him to act as foolishly as he did this instant. He just had to follow her. Tavish and Niall had already tried to talk some sense into him, but to no avail. He was determined. He walked a few metres behind her, making sure she didn't spot him. Her raven hair swayed in the almost-summer breeze, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to touch it. He saw her enter her house and close the door behind her. He stood outside for a few moments, contemplating if he should act now. He felt a strange pull towards her and needs he hadn't felt in a long time. All he wanted to do was caress her cheek and promise her the world.

* * *

><p>Keenan sat in his loft, staring out the window. Outside his park was starting to blossom. Flowers were springing to life, the trees shaking off the remains of spring. They were trying to at least. They didn't have enough strength to fully grow and thrive. Keenan didn't have enough strength.<p>

Tavish lay sprawled out on the sofa, his arms around one of the Summer Girls. She was sound asleep and Tavish was absently stroking her hair. Niall stood in the corner of the room, also gazing out the window, his mind elsewhere.

In the midst of the silence which had slowly begun to infiltrate the loft, Keenan could hear Tavish chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Keenan asked, sounding worn out and defeated.

Tavish's chuckle turned into laughter, his chest rumbling, causing the Summer Girl to stir.

"Just remembering this morning's _encounter_."

Keenan didn't bother replying. Instead he just sighed. He now heard Niall trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not anything to laugh at," Keenan grumbled.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny, bro." Tavish continued stroking the Summer Girl's hair after he had calmed down from his sudden outburst. Niall looked at him skeptically at his sudden gangster-like reference.

"Do you think Aislinn is the one?" Niall asked.

Keenan had to ponder that for a moment. _Am I willing to turn her into just another pawn in this game I'm forced to play? _

Keenan stood from the sofa and began pacing back and forth. He didn't have any answers, and he felt ignorant for not being able to answer them this moment in time.

"It would be great if she was the one, though." Tavish added. "You have after all been searching for a long time."

It was true. He had been searching for a long time. He had been, and still was, a Summer King searching for his queen; the one who would complete him. What everyone thought was frivolous flirting and playboy-like tendencies, was actually him searching, trying to find her. He had come close several times, but always felt the disappointment wash over him when his last hope was crushed. The girls had been crushed too. None of them could forgive him for claiming their heart, and then having to leave them for the next girl. Because there was also a small chance that the _next_ girl might be the one. Until now, for the last nine centuries, Keenan had felt the loss and disappointment countless times.

The girls were often left broken and in a state of sorrow. After being touched by fae, which was what he was, the girls would eventually become Summer Girls; girls who crave his company and touch. Girls who, when being away from him too long, would eventually turn into nothing more than a summer breeze.

Aside from the disappointment Keenan sometimes felt, he also felt a longing. A longing to be whole, to have someone to rule beside him. He wished for someone who loved him for who he was, not _what_ he was. How he longed to find those arms in which he belonged in. _Maybe Aislinn could be the one? _

He wasn't about to give up so easily. He had responsibilities, people he cared about. He had to find her, not just for his own personal gain, but for the good of his court. For all the other fae he led, and cared for. Summer was meant to be happy, and the Summer King was not happy. He wanted love.

Completely lost in thought, Niall had to call his name several times before Keenan reacted.

"Keenan? Anyone home?" Niall was suddenly standing next to him, waving his hand in front of Keenan's face.

Keenan woke from his distant state, his mind now set on the goal which lay ahead of him.

"I'm not giving up!" He said confidently, his chin now raised and spirits high. He could hear Tavish cheer half heartedly from the sofa.

But Keenan's high spirits faltered slightly as he assessed the task ahead of him. How was he to go about this? Usually the girls would jump at the chance to talk to him. They would swarm around him, and almost queue up to be his. Literally. This girl seemed intimidated in a way, and not the way one is intimidated by being in the company of handsome men. She looked scared. He would have to go about this differently. He would have to persuade her to trust him in some other way. Tempt her, and then retreat. That was his way of life.

Niall could obviously sense his insecurity and said with a smirk. "Is that insecurity I sense, O' Sir Heart Throb?"

Keenan only responded by sighing, his shoulders slumping slightly and his gaze at the floor. "I don't know how to do this. I don't think she likes me."

Niall always had the right things to say when Keenan felt defeated.

"That's just because she hasn't had a taste of sunshine yet. Ask her out, shower her with compliments, make her feel special, and when she least's expect it, seduce her until she cannot say no."

Keenan contemplated this advice, only to be interrupted by one of Tavish's crude comments.

"You know, you're just making him sound like an upper class rapist." Tavish had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see the threatening look Niall gave him.

Keenan just nodded his head, repeating to himself Niall's advice. He couldn't wait until later, or tomorrow even. He had to ask her _now_. He had to start his quest _now._ She could be the one, and there was no time to waste.

He sprang towards the door, shouting that he would be back later as he left the loft. He assessed the plan as he ran down the street, with faery speed.

He would seduce her until she couldn't form words. He would make her fall for him, hard. And he would persuade himself to love her too.

* * *

><p>Aislinn sat at home, drinking a hot cup of tea and reading a book, curled up in the sofa. She looked absently out the window. Flowers were blooming in their garden and the apple tree was blossoming. She felt so at peace with the world in that instant, that nothing could have prepared her for what she saw walking with an acquired swagger towards her front door.<p>

_It's him_.

_How did he find my house? What is he doing here? Maybe if I hide now, he won't think I'm home._

She leapt from the sofa, spilling the remains of her tea on the carpet. She dashed into the hallway, seeing his disfigured shape through the tainted glass beside the front door as he knocked.

She didn't answer the door. All she did was stand a few feet from it, not moving. He didn't go away. He knocked again, trying to peer through the tainted glass. _There's no way he can see me, can he? _

Sure enough, she saw his figure waving at her through the glass. She cursed silently, before grudgingly opening the door.

He was even more beautiful than she remembered from earlier, and the sight made her breath hitch in her throat. His blonde hair seemed almost like copper, even in the faint sunlight. Yet, it was his eyes that mesmerized her. They now almost seemed to depict waves crashing on the shore, their blueness leaving her overwhelmed. It was his voice which grounded her again.

"Hi," he greeted her, smiling a dazzling smile which would bring most girls to their knees.

Her look of astonishment quickly faded when she remembered the _other_ girls; the countless girls he had dated and left in pieces. She pulled her body into its defense position, her arms crossed over her chest and her chin held high. She took a deep breath, concentrating on not getting distracted by his looks and keeping her tone harsh.

"What do you want?" She sounded cold… and unloved.

She saw him waver slightly at her harsh tone. He controlled his expression, keeping his dazzling smile in place. He leaned his hand on the doorframe, making it hard for her to slam the door in his face without possibly injuring him. He didn't shift his gaze from hers.

"I just wondered if you wanted to take a walk with me? Maybe go out for coffee?"

He looked calmly at her, anticipating her answer. He looked at her pleadingly. Her thoughts were all jumbled. Why was this beautiful boy asking her out for coffee? She hardly knew him. She was only really aware of his reputation. She didn't know the boy behind the good looks.

She almost agreed, until her common sense kicked in.

"How did you even find my house?"

He looked at her from under his lashes, grinning.

"I _do_ own a copy of the Yellow Pages, Aislinn."

She gave him the most skeptical look she could muster, not believing his excuse for one moment. He sighed, looking like his was caught red handed. He didn't remove his hand from the doorframe. Instead he inched himself closer, his face now just a few inches from hers.

She was stunned at how husky his voice turned.

"Actually… I followed you home earlier."

She could sense his warm breath in her face, causing her to shiver. _Why is he admitting this to me? _

He brought himself even closer to her now, their noses just about touching each other. She tried telling him to move, but she couldn't. The words were stuck in her mouth, not willing to break the silence between them. His left hand still rested on the doorframe, while he brought his right hand up to touch her cheek.

She didn't waver from where she stood. She refused to be the one who broke the contact. Her eyes focused on his, yet she tried to keep herself from drowning in their alluring nature.

Her voice was faint.

"Would you please sto-"

She couldn't finish the sentence, as she was distracted by his fingertips which had moved from her cheek to her jaw line, travelling further down her neck and leaving a burning sensation in their wake.

"Aislinn…" he murmured her name, sending chills down her spine. She felt dizzy and somehow not in control of her body.

She couldn't do this. She didn't even _know_ him. As she quickly came to terms with the fact that she was this close to an almost complete stranger, had her crashing down from the clouds she had been floating on.

In as swift a movement as she could muster, while her head was still spinning, she brought her hands up to rest on his chest for only a split second, before she shoved him out of the doorway. He stumbled backwards, looking dumbfounded at her and hurt.

She quickly gathered her posture and hastily muttered words of apology before slamming the door shut.

She rested her back against the closed door and let herself sink to the floor. She exhaled in frustration. She traced her fingertips where he had touched her so delicately. She could still feel the burning sensation which lingered on her skin from his touch.


	3. Our Oak Tree

**Sorry it's been so long. Am on summer break and I became extremely lazy for a while, but finally managed to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

God she was beautiful. He had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her. She sat so close. How hard could it be? _Just move your hand. Do it!_

He couldn't. She was looking down at the mug she had in her hand. She was talking about some guy, a guy who had turned up at her door. He tried to keep his cool, but if he was being completely honest with himself, the thought of her in someone else's arms had his blood boiling with rage. The thought of someone else's hands on her… touching her like that… He tried to keep his face straight as he felt his stomach roll at the thought.

He would make her his. Only his hands were allowed near her skin.

* * *

><p>Aislinn's thoughts were so muddled. She was so confused and dazed. She felt so out of place, in need of a sanctuary. She knew just the place.<p>

It was the place she ran to when in need of comfort. The place she could be herself and confide her deepest thoughts and worries. A safe haven enclosed by iron in an abandoned railway.

It didn't take her long before she was out of her house after _he_ had stopped by. She couldn't stay there, in the fear that he would show up again. She didn't know how to deal with him and his… persistence.

She made her way by foot to the abandoned railroad, not looking at others who stared at her as she passed. They seemed slightly alarmed at her quick pace and her posture, her arms glued firmly at her side, her face staring at her shoes.

She rounded the last corner and broke into a run. She had to get there soon.

She stopped and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the train cart. The one with beautiful graffiti painted on it.

She knocked on the door, trying to catch her breath.

The door swung open to show her one source of comfort; the black haired sexy boy with facial piercings and a dazzling smile. He wore a grey t-shirt, hugging his lean muscular physique and black denim jeans. He smiled a smile so bright it could light up the whole town. His face fell as he registered her confused expression.

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked.

She just clutched his shirt and buried her face in his chest. _It smells just like him. Seth. _

He brought her inside and sat her down on the couch inside his train cart and made himself busy by making her a cup of tea. All she did was stare at his boa snake which he kept in a glass cage.

He set the mug in front of her and sat down next to her, sitting only inches from her.

She only stared at her mug, seeming to be in some sort of daydream like state.

"Aislinn?"

Her head snapped up to look at him. He looked concerned.

"Sorry," she answered, shaking her head as if to shake away her visions.

He hesitated as he reached out to touch her hand, which lay in her lap. He withdrew and instead rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked, locking eyes with her. The last time she had shown up this frantic was the time she nearly got mugged in the park. He could only assume the worst. Soon enough, visions of men; dark men which bordered on the edge of monsters, circling her and then… forcing themselves…

He shook those horrifying images from his mind. She had calmed down now and was sipping her tea.

"He showed up at my door," Aislinn finally answered. She took a big gulp of her tea, not wanting to elaborate. He, on the other hand, was still confused. _Who was 'he'? _

After she had swallowed she made no effort to continue, and he had to press for more details.

"Who, Aislinn?"

"The new guy. Keenan. He approached me at school today, but I just left him. He then showed up at my house just now, saying he had followed me earlier and he…" She drifted off, finishing her tea and wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

Seth could feel rage simmering in his blood. _Had he laid a hand on her? Why was he following her? Who was this guy? _

She didn't seem to be continuing, and they sat there in silence. Seth lifted his hand from her shoulder, feeling the awkward silence surround them. He had to ask.

"Are you okay? I mean… did he do anyth-"

"I'm fine," she interrupted. "He didn't get to do much before I pushed him out the door. _Literally._" She chuckled softly at the memory.

Seth sighed quietly in relief. _She didn't want him._

"Sorry I came over here," she whispered. "I just didn't feel that safe. And besides…"

She turned to face him, looking him straight in the eye, before smiling delicately.

"I wanted to see you."

He felt his heart pound in his chest, hoping she couldn't hear it. He fought a mental battle with himself, toying with the idea of kissing her. Of just leaning in and touching her lips softly. Not even that long. Just long enough for her to realize.

"I'm glad you came," he answered, making his mind up and reaching for her hand. He let their hands entwine, and felt infinite joy as she gently squeezed his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. He could have sat like that forever, the scent of her hair filling the air around her, almost a scent of summer. That was what she was; summer personified.

He didn't know how long they sat there, before she broke the silence with the sad announcement that she had to leave. Dusk was infiltrating the streets outside, bringing with them the warm early-summer breeze. She rose and walked over to the front door, him following close behind. She turned and hugged him as she left and he let his hands rest on her hips. She let her hands rest on his upper arms, and then sounded the words that would leave him heartbroken.

"You're a great friend, Seth." She smiled up at him.

The words seemed dipped in toxic waste, stalling his heart and causing his smile to falter slightly. He regained his façade quickly, murmuring something about how important she was to him.

She left the train carriage, the presence of summer leaving in her wake.

He couldn't help but replay the words over and over again in his mind. _Friends. Just friends._ Muddled together with those words were sickly images of her and a faceless boy. _Keenan._

**A**islinn arrived at school the next day extra alert. All her senses were sharpened, on the lookout for bronze hair amidst the crowd. She didn't know where he usually hung out during school, so she was constantly looking over her shoulder, fearing he suddenly would be right behind her.

He hadn't shown up in any of her classes, although it was only halfway through the day, she had a feeling she had not escaped yet.

Lunchtime came and she decided on a whim that she would eat outside. It was too beautiful outside to sit in. She brought a chicken sandwich and a soda with her and roamed the school grounds, looking for the perfect spot, and perhaps some shade.

She went behind the school, coming across a set of trees. They were tall oak trees, and seemed to stretch forever upwards. How had she not come across these before? She chose one which seemed to almost call to her. Its branches were long and stretched several yards outwards, all in different directions. Some touched the ground, forming shapes which could be used as comfortable seating areas, whilst others seemed to frame the trunk, entwined in each other, showering the other with their brilliant shades of green. It was perfect.

She walked over to the tree and chose to sit against the trunk on the luscious grass growing beneath it. It seemed soft like cotton and almost seemed to beckon her. She sat down and felt the grass beneath her fingertips, letting herself be engulfed. Around her birds sang and the faint rustling of the leaves above her made her feel like she was in Eden's garden, a sanctuary of her own. Here nothing could disturb her, no one could find her.

"Fallen asleep already?" a voice sounded.

She jumped and opened her eyes. She looked around frantically. For a moment that voice reminded her of _him_. She searched her surroundings, but didn't see anyone until someone peeked out from behind the trunk.

Eyes of ocean blue gave away his identity instantly.

She didn't have to pause to reconsider. She leapt up from where she was seated, standing with her legs slightly apart, always on guard.

He stepped around the trunk fully, his hands raised as if in surrender.

"No reason to be so hasty," he said smoothly. "I just wanted to say hello."

She kept her hands balled up in fists at her side, not willing herself to relax.

"Hello," she said coldly.

At this he chuckled, stepping closer to her. He peered around his surroundings and sighed.

"It's so beautiful here," he murmured, eyeing a squirrel which had perched itself on a branch towards the top of the oak tree. "Almost like a sanctuary."

She didn't let her sight leave him, in case he tried anything. The wind rustled his bronze hair lightly, as if the wind was trying to tease her. Testing her if she was willing to edge closer to touch his soft strands. He was dressed in a pair of dark distressed jeans and a white shirt, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Even though he was clothed, it only seemed to accentuate his well-toned body. She stared, not realizing he had seen her eyeing him.

He grinned at her, and she straightened her spine, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" She said, yet again her voice was colder than usual. He seemed to bring out the worst in her. Her tense and cold side.

"I was just strolling and came across you sitting here," he answered casually. "Was looking for a place to eat lunch. It's too nice to eat inside."

She noticed that he was carrying a sandwich and an apple.

He caught sight of her food sitting in the grass and chuckled.

"I guess you had the same idea." He looked at her. The wind played with her raven black hair. She seemed so tense. How was she supposed to fall for him if she was so… closed off?

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

What was she to do now? Should she just refuse him? Push him even further away from her, not letting him see how fun she could be. That there were other sides to her than the cold and guarded side he brought out in her. What was there to be afraid of? She realized then that what was the most terrifying, was the fact that she actually _wanted_ to. That she wanted to immerse herself in him, and let him in. She gave in to her desires, for the first time in what felt like a long while.

"Okay," she answered, resuming her position in the grass, leaning against the trunk. She made sure there was room for him.

He was caught off guard at her actual answer. _She said yes._ He had not at all expected that. Had she changed her mind about him? She seemed to relax more as she unwrapped her sandwich.

He sat down next to her, his arm touching hers. They both ate their food in silence, only the sounds of birds and wind could be heard. They didn't mind. They felt there was no need for words. After they had finished their food, he broke the silence. He had to know this girl.

"So, what made you choose this spot?" He figured he'd start simple before they began conversing more potential emotional topics.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just liked the way it seemed to have its own atmosphere entirely. That whatever world I had previously found myself in had melted away only to reveal a new one; one where only nature existed. And I have never seen a prettier tree. Its branches make it look like it's taken on a life of its own."

_Spoken like a true Summer Queen._

"How very true," he answered, smiling. This girl _had_ to be the one.

She felt like she now had to ask something.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, feeling lame she couldn't come up with a question of her own.

His story wasn't as complicated and almost profound as hers, and he cursed himself for that.

"I just like eating outside." Such a simple answer should make her want more. It didn't. She settled for that answer and closed her eyes.

He watched her. Her eyelashes were long and dark, and cast small shadows under her eyes. Tiny freckles dotted her nose and eyelids and her cupids bow was prominent and enticing. How he longed to just kiss her. All this waiting and going slow drove him insane. But he convinced himself that it was better.

He let his eyes close and didn't notice that he drifted off to sleep next to, what he hoped, was his future Summer Queen.

They awoke hours later, missing the end of school. The sun was setting behind the oak trees and the birds had stopped singing. Keenan was the first to stir. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and looked down. She rested her head against his shoulder, her whole body seeming to lean towards his. He smiled at the sight of this. He could have watched her like this forever, but knew she would be upset if he didn't wake her.

Instead of shaking her shoulder violently, he stroked her cheek softly, whispering her name in a voice full of hidden lust.

She stirred slightly, her eyes slowly opening. She smiled as she saw this beautiful boy peering down at her, whispering her name. His name had slipped her mind, but it seemed like something she should remember. It started with the letter 'K' she thought.

"Good evening," he whispered, his eyes depicting sunset in all their blue. _Those eyes…_

She jumped up, his finger lingering in the air where her cheek had been. She sat up straight, and started to frantically fix her hair. He only chuckled and rose to his feet, stretching like a cat.

He turned to face her and extended his hand towards her.

She hesitated, but accepted his help and let him pull her to her feet. He pulled her close and didn't let go of her hand. They stood there, their bodies pressed together, her hand in his.

She tried to force herself to look away, but she couldn't. His eyes held her there, wielding their own power which they had over her.

"Let us do this again," he whispered, leaning in closer. She wanted to lean away, but didn't. She allowed herself this closeness.

"When?" she asked. She was too eager to meet him again, that she didn't think about the potential consequences.

"How about tomorrow? I can take you to another place, like this one. Quiet and peaceful." He promised her.

She exhaled a jagged breath, trying to clear her head from his tempting offer. She didn't fully register that she agreed, but soon he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair behind her ear, and she let him.

She just closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. It's not like she would fall in love with him or anything.

He pulled away slowly and smiled down at her, his dazzling smile which would leave most girls breathless. The thought of those other girls brought her back down to reality. The fog in her head cleared and the illusion disappeared.

He let go of her hand, his gaze never leaving hers.

He left her in the beautiful sunset with a promise of a forever entwined future, whether she liked it or not.


	4. A Crown of Daisies & The Orchard

**Had way too much fun writing this chapter (as you can tell by the fact that it's twice as long as my other chapters.) Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! **

_She had said yes. She had actually said yes. _Keenan strolled down the sidewalk, his posture carefree, arms swinging lightly from side to side. _What had changed in her? _ The coldness of her eyes and the feeling of slight fear which practically rolled off her skin had vanished. She had looked at him with lust. He had seen it with his own eyes. She wasn't _that_ good at hiding her emotions. Maybe this 'going slow' thing was the way to go. It was certainly working. Nevertheless, as his stride slowed down to a thoughtful walk, he realized he still had a long way to go. How was he going to tell her what he really was? How was he to explain the part she had to play in their future? All these questions filled his mind while the scent of her skin resonated hauntingly within him.

* * *

><p><em>She had said yes. She had actually said yes.<em> What was wrong with her? Why did she let what little ounce of self-control she had just evaporate when she was in his presence. She had done so well in avoiding him, but of course she had to give in practically the moment she saw him.

And now she was to have a date with him. Tomorrow. In less than 24 hours. She muttered profanities under her breath as she walked through her front door.

"Grams?" she called out. No answer. She then remembered it was Bingo night tonight down at a café downtown. At least she wouldn't have to explain where she had been all day just yet.

She dragged her backpack with her to her bedroom and let it drop to the floor by her desk. She suddenly felt exhausted, as if being with Keenan, even for a short while, seemed to drain all her energy out of her. As if she had to use all her energy to understand what his words meant, what that look in his eyes meant.

She lay down on her bed, kicking off her sneakers. She stared up at the dream catcher which hung over her head. It had blue jewels dangling from it. The blue colour seemed oddly familiar, like something from a distant dream. She focused on the teardrop jewels as they swayed slightly from side to side. Just before sleep claimed her she remembered why that blue looked familiar.

_She was walking. Where was she? Her feet were bare. The feeling of warm summer grass tickled the soles of her feet. She looked around. She was in a park. The sun's rays made her raven black hair almost glow._

_She was wearing a silk dress, its sleeves ending in cascading silk just below her elbow. It ended just below her knees and the fabric felt amazing as it caressed her thighs. It was pale yellow and it was covered faintly in a green pattern which seemed to resemble vines. When she stopped to study them, they seemed to almost slither across her dress. _

_She lifted her gaze back to the park. It stretched out and beyond for what seemed like miles. There was a shallow lake to her left surrounded by tall tress which were reflected in the water's surface. Beyond the lake she thought she could see a gazebo made out of wooden pine. _

_Fuschia bushes were placed at regular intervals around the park, as well as oak trees that looked just like the one her and Keenan had slept under. _

_Keenan…_

_As if the thought of him triggered her dream, a dais stood now before her. It was also made from wooden pine and was covered in sunflowers. The sunflowers seemed to twirl their petals as if they were long, beautiful evening gowns. _

_He sat before her on the dais in a grand chair covered in the most exotic plants she could imagine. Humming birds rested their beating wings on his shoulders. His bronze hair glowed in the radiant sunlight. He was wearing a thin white linen shirt, thin enough for her to be able to see his lean yet muscular stomach underneath the fabric. He wore white trousers and was, like her, barefoot. _

"_Aislinn…" he murmured, letting her name linger on his lips. He rose from the dais and let his feet touch the grass. At even the slightest touch, from the grass bloomed sunflowers, stretching their petals, gasping for more sunlight. _

"_I've been waiting for you." He spoke softly and left blooming sunflowers in his wake as he strode over to her. _

"_You have?" She asked. She couldn't help but sound breathless. Even though she hated to admit it, he was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. _

_He simply nodded his response. He was now only inches from her, and could easily reach out and embrace her had he wanted to. A raven black tendril of hair had escaped in the soft breeze and he reached out carefully to tuck it behind her hair. She couldn't help but catch her breath as she felt her heart flutter at his touch. _

_He kneeled down in the grass and put his hand gently on the ground next to him, stroking the grass softly. His palm seemed to glow and from the ground sprung a giant lily. Its petals were magnificent, a pale pink colour with tips the colour of gold. _

_Its petals unfolded to reveal a crown. It wasn't like any other crown she had seen pictures of before. Instead of being clunky and looking like it weighed almost a stone, it was delicate and woven of daisies. In between the daisies were placed delicate cherry blossoms and the whole piece seemed to be held together by fragile gold thread that captured the sun's rays._

_It was beautiful. _

_She looked up at Keenan who now held the crown in his hands. He was looking down at her, smiling his dazzling smile, she could see the daisies on the crown reflected in his eyes. He was breathtaking. _

_She snapped out of her staring when he spoke her name again. All she did was listen. _

_He went down on one knee and held the crown up to her, as if he was making a peace offering. He never broke eye contact. The sunflowers stroked his feet, as if reassuring him. _

"_Will you be my queen, Aislinn?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile as he spoke. "My one and only Summer Queen?" _

_She was stunned. He was a king? She didn't have time to really contemplate the situation before she heard herself speaking._

"_Yes," She answered back. He exhaled sharply and laughed. He sounded relieved. _

_He rose from his feet and placed the crown on her head. As he did her dress transformed. It went from a somewhat shapeless, pale yellow dress, to bloom into a fullblown ball gown. The skirt of it bulged out and sunk to the ground. The cascading silk around her arms shed away and revealed only one strap on her right shoulder. The top took on a corset-like appearance and the dress was now a mesmerizing and bright yellow colour. The whole dress was covered in a twirling pattern made with real, live buttercups. _

"_You are breathtaking," he murmured. He closed the small space between them and reached out to rest his hand in the crook of her neck. He brushed back her hair and trailed his lips down her neck and across her collarbone. She couldn't help but shiver. _

"_My Queen…" he murmured over and over again as his lips left blazing trails on her skin. She gasped as he touched her jaw line. His lips only lingered on her lips. He had a floral scent. _

_She lifted her hand to stroke his cheek and pulled him closer. His hands drifted to her waist. _

"_Aislinn?" a soft voice spoke inside her head. Where had she heard that voice before? _

"_Aislinn?" the voice called again, this time louder. _

_She pulled away from Keenan, who looked confused. She now realized why the voice sounded familiar. _

"_Grams?" She called aloud, peering around her surroundings. All she saw was the park. And Keenan._

"_What's wrong, Aislinn?" he asked, sounding concerned as he reached out to touch her arm. _

_Before his fingers could touch her skin she felt as though she was being jerked backwards. She could see Keenan and the park getting smaller as she was being dragged away from him._

"_Keenan!" She screamed. He only got smaller and smaller. Soon he disappeared completely and she was only surrounded by darkness. Even though he was out of sight, she could still her hear his voice as clear as if he was standing right next to her. _

"_It's alright, Aislinn. You can open your eyes." _

The feeling of someone grabbing her arm dragged her from the last of the darkness of sleep. Her face was buried in her pillow and she was breathing hard. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She jerked up in a sitting position and was greeted by the sight of Grams leaning over her.

"You alright, honey?" She asked, stroking Aislinn's forearm, trying to comfort her. Her eyes darted around her room. Her own room. No beautiful park insight. Nor was there any crown. Had it all just been a dream?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured Grams, pulling back the covers.

"You didn't seem fine," she contradicted. "You were tossing and turning and you were murmuring something about someone named 'Keenan.'"

Aislinn couldn't mask the surprise written plainly across her face. Had she been talking in her sleep? She shook her head, as if trying to shake away the heavy feeling in her head.

"It's nothing, Grams. Just a bad dream."

Her Gran only nodded and pulled her close, kissing her forehead before leaving her to get dressed.

Her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat and she could feel perspiration drip down her back. She got out of bed, only to stagger a few feet before regaining her balance.

She let the cold water in the shower wash away the last traces of sleep from her body before getting dressed. It wasn't until she had pulled on her white shirt that she realized what day it was today. She was meeting Keenan today. How could she have forgotten?

She suddenly found herself in a frenzy, rushing around her room in a daze trying to find where she had kicked off her other sneaker. She didn't like to admit it, but her heart was hammering in anticipation. He had only promised her that he would show her a quiet place. Somewhere peaceful, like their oak tree.

_Their _oak tree? What was wrong with her? They weren't a couple. They were just friends meeting to hang out.

_Just friends… just friends… just friends… _She mentally chanted to herself while looking in the mirror one last time. Her white shirt was a stark contrast to her black hair, making it even more prominent. She wore little make up, she just darkened her eyes a bit. Her hair cascaded down her back as she pulled her fingers through it one last time.

The ringing doorbell drew her away from her mirror. Startled she looked down the entryway towards the stairs. She didn't move as she heard Grams answer the door. Grams sounded slightly taken aback, but soon regained her posture and sounded her usual cheerful self. Then the person who came knocking spoke. She would have recognized his voice anywhere, maybe even in a sea of people all talking at once.

She bounded down the stairs, grabbing her phone before slamming her door shut. She halted quickly before she reached the bottom of the stairs which faced the front door. She lingered on the last, taking in his appearance.

He wore a navy blue shirt and dark trousers. His bronze hair didn't seem duller than the last time she had seen him. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her, as if he seemed as pleased to see her as she, reluctantly, was him.

She didn't move from the last step until he spoke.

"Hello," he said smoothly, smiling at her.

She walked over to him slowly, her fingers fumbling with her phone in her hands. Grams raised her eyebrows and smiled at her mischievously, making sure Keenan couldn't see her. Aislinn gave her a slight nod, as if telling her he didn't impose any danger.

Keenan spoke again.

"I'm Keenan." His eyes captured Grams'. Aislinn wondered if they had the same dazzling effect on her Grams as they did her. Obviously they did, from the look on Grams' face.

"I have an arrangement with Aislinn. I am taking her on a little outing." He smiled at her, showing his row of pearly whites.

Grams turned to Aislinn, her eyebrows still raised.

"Oh, you do, do you?" she asked, her gaze directed at Aislinn. Aislinn reached out to touch her, as if to reassure her.

"Yes. I know Keenan from school." She replied. She could hear her own voice shake slightly.

Grams was about to reply, but Aislinn cut her off.

"I'll be home for dinner, Grams. See you!" She walked swiftly passed Grams, dragging Keenan with her as she left. Grams only stood bemused in the doorway, as she watched the two teens walk down the driveway. Keenan turned to look over his shoulder and throw her an apologetic smile before they turned the corner and were out of the old woman's sight.

* * *

><p>Aislinn let go of his arm and continued walking, not quite sure which direction they were supposed to be walking. She looked away from him, just focused on the sidewalk that stretched out ahead of them.<p>

Keenan was the first to break the silence.

"I didn't arrive too early, did I?"

She hadn't even noticed what time it was.

"No, though I wish I would've known you would turn up at my house." She replied. Her voice sounded so cold, she could almost see icicles escape her mouth.

He sounded bewildered. "Why?"

Why didn't she want him in her house? He had, after all, already stood outside her front door once. Did she not want him to meet Grams? Sure, she had her crazy whims, but she was a good person. She came to the realization that it wasn't so much him seeing her Grams, and more that he turned up at her house, the one place she always felt safe. And Keenan was the one person who took hold of the feeling of safe she had and shredded it to pieces, and replaced it with a feeling of danger; alluring danger.

She would never admit this to him. Instead she chose to shrug it off, and just dismiss his question entirely.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked. She stopped and looked around. They had been walking for about five minutes and had reached a convenience store.

"We passed my car about five minutes ago," he replied. He sounded amused and smiled his crooked smile at her.

She looked incredulously at him. Instead of lashing out at him, she tried to keep her cool.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I had too much fun being dragged by you." He replied without a second thought, his stupid grin still planted on his face.

She didn't bother replying to this. Instead she just groaned and started off back towards her house. After they arrived, she didn't understand why she hadn't stopped in amazement in the first place. It was a nice ride he had. He drove a black 1966 Mustang and it was parked right outside her front door. She couldn't help but whistle.

"Nice ride," she said while walking around to the passenger side. Keenan followed her and opened the door for her. He settled in and turned on the radio. 'Boys of Summer' by Don Henley was blasting through the speakers. Keenan turned down the volume so they could easily hear each other's voices.

"I love this song," he said before singing along to the chorus, while tapping his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. Aislinn couldn't help but smile.

They drove for a few minutes in silence, letting the song end before Aislinn dared speak.

"Where are we going, anyway?" she asked curiously.

Keenan only smiled his crooked smile while driving out of her neighbourhood.

"That's a surprise," he replied, glancing at her, watching her reaction.

She only rolled her eyes, but she wasn't annoyed. She just kept smiling.

Soon they were driving out in the countryside, fields on either side of them. It made her feel like they were a happy couple going on a long road trip which would lead them to whichever destination they chose. The sky was the limit. She couldn't help but daydream wistfully. There they would drive endlessly, the top down, the wind in their hair, Keenan's eyes sparkling with pure joy.

They would bring a picnic in the backseat and-

She glanced behind her and noticed the basket perched in the backseat.

"You brought a picnic?" she asked, generally surprised. Despite her daydreams, she didn't think Keenan would be the type to pack food in an old fashioned basket.

He shrugged. "It was a nice day for a picnic."

She looked out her windows and realized how right he was. The sun beat down from the blue sky; a sky which wasn't spoiled by a single white cloud. The cornfields seemed almost gold in the sunlight, and the corn swayed slightly in the wind. It was a beautiful sight.

"I also thought we might get hungry later," he added.

At that statement she could hear her stomach groan faintly; a sound that apparently Keenan also registered. He couldn't help but chuckle. He reached his hand back and fumbled around in the basket, before he pulled out an apple and handed it to her.

"Here," he said, his eyes not leaving the road. She smiled gratefully and accepted the fruit.

"Thanks," she said before taking a succulent bite of the juicy apple. It was the kind of apple Snow White would gladly die to have a bite of. She savored the fresh taste in her mouth.

"These are delicious." She sounded slightly astonished.

"There's a lot more where that came from," he replied, turning off to the left at a crossroad. They had now left the cornfields and were driving down a gravel path lined by tall trees. It reminded her slightly of pictures she had seen of Central Park. She turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not taking her eyes off him.

He chuckled and turned to meet her gaze. "You'll see."

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, except for the radio playing. Silence with Keenan wasn't an awkward silence. It was the nice kind of silence; the kind of silence which didn't need to be filled with words, just the kind of silence which could be enjoyed in the company of others.

The only thing that broke this silence was Keenan singing along to the tune the radio belted out. She had only listened in awe as he sang along softly to the song 'Stand By Me' by Ben E. King. His singing voice was pleasant to listen to and she almost dozed off in her seat.

Keenan pulled the car to a stop outside a wooden gate. She got out of the car, not waiting for Keenan to open her door for her, and looked around. A wooden gate seemed to lead to a garden of some sort. Just inside the gate was green grass, but it soon turned into a path that turned a corner, cutting off her vision.

"Are we going through there?" she asked, hearing the poorly masked excitement in her voice. Keenan obviously noticed her excitement as well.

"Yes," he chuckled softly. He walked over to stand beside her, his hand outstretched towards her. She looked down at it, as it waiting for something magical to appear in the palm of his hand, just like in her dream. Nothing happened.

She just looked up at him. He was waiting for her, patiently.

She dismissed his hand and strode past him over to the wooden gate. She walked through, leaving it open for him to follow. She started walking across the grass and had come to stop at where the path began. She expected Keenan to be right behind her. She turned and saw him still standing outside the gate, staring at her in awe.

"Are you coming or what?" she called.

He only laughed and walked over to her, shutting the gate behind him.

* * *

><p>They walked down the path in silence. Aislinn was too distracted by the beautiful trees on either side of them to strike up conversation, and Keenan was too busy eyeing Aislinn to bother form words. They were both too absorbed, too fascinated.<p>

The path only stretched a few hundred yards before it opened up again to a grassy ground. Stretched for what seemed like miles and miles were rows of trees placed at regular intervals. They were all roughly the same height and together their dense branches seemed to shut out the sky, creating a secret world, hidden from above. Under the trees lay little round, red objects. These same red objects hung from the branches of the trees.

An apple orchard.

It really was magnificent. Aislinn became completely entranced by the whole scenery. Like when she had discovered the oak tree, it was like she had stepped into a whole new world, a world where there seemed to be something magical hidden deep within, and if she just searched thoroughly enough, she would find it.

"Do you like it?" Keenan asked. He sounded like a child looking for some kind of recognition or praise for their hard work.

She was too awestruck to form an answer. She only answered with another question.

"This is all yours?" she asked, striding over to a random tree and picking an apple from one of its branches.

Keenan followed her to lean against the trunk.

"Yes. I come here when I need to think, or relax. I like it here. My own world, in a way." He smiled wistfully as he stroked the trunk of the tree, looking up through its branches.

She touched the trunk and could almost feel the tree's heartbeat, as if it was pulsing under her fingertips. She didn't draw her hand away. Instead she only pressed harder.

"It's beautiful here. Thank you for showing me this, Keenan." He looked at her, holding her gaze. It wasn't often she spoke his name aloud, and when she did, he cherished the moment.

He smiled crookedly. "You haven't seen the best part yet," he said secretively.

He grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together in his grip. He broke out into a run, pulling Aislinn along with him. She was taken aback first, but soon she was running alongside him.

She looked down at their twined hands. It felt right. Sharing these kinds of moments with Keenan, it all felt right.

Soon she attempted to outrun him, letting go of his hand, only to push him playfully on the shoulder, trying to get him off balance. He only beamed a smile at her, letting her run ahead of him. He would let her think she had won.

She laughed and just ran, watching the apple trees rush past her. She could see a clearing up ahead. She could hear running water. She quickened her pace, determined to beat him. She was about to burst through the last of the trees to the clearing. She turned to see how far behind her he was. She didn't see him anywhere. She didn't slow her pace, just turned to face forward again.

Then it hit her.

It felt like she had struck a wall, a wall that had come out of nowhere. The wall fell with her and hit the grass beneath them. She tumbled with the wall, keeping her eyes shut tight until she waited for the rocking to subside. She was being squashed by the wall. She could feel the wall's heartbeat.

_What?_

She opened her eyes and was greeted by ocean blue eyes. She tried to sit up, but was restrained. She focused and saw Keenan lying on top of her. _How had he gotten there?_ His hands were bracing themselves on either side of her head, caging her in and keeping her trapped in his gaze.

He smiled wickedly and lowered his lips to her ear. "You didn't really think you could outrun me, did you?"

She could feel his hot breath in her ear and she shivered. She couldn't respond, all she did was lay there beneath him. He pushed himself up from the ground and stood next to her, his hand extended, offering to help her up.

She sat up, and in her moment of feeling slightly flustered, she ignored his helping hand and rose unsteadily from the ground. He was walking over to where he had laid down the picnic basket, underneath a magnificent weeping willow tree. It was growing next to a small river, whose sound of running water created a whole new level of tranquility.

He sat on the ground beneath the willow, digging around in the picnic basket. She sat down next to him, gazing out at the river. Beyond it she could see distant green hills and fields. Keenan had been right; it was peaceful here. It was almost like she never wanted to leave.

He handed her a ham and cheese sandwich, which she accepted gratefully. They sat in silence for a moment, eating their sandwiches and together appreciating the scenery.

"How long have you had the apple garden?" Aislinn asked after they had finished eating.

"It was given to me when my father passed away." He answered simply, no obvious pain in his voice. Even so, Aislinn regretted asking.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She knew how awful it was talking about a dead parent. God knows, she had to explain where her mother was a few times too many.

Keenan didn't seem saddened. "It's alright. He died before I was born."

"Still, it must be sad knowing he's not around to see you grow up, to know you won't have any memories to remember him by." She contradicted. She regretted it the instant she had spoken. She had no right to pry in his personal life. She was pushing him, and she forced herself to stop.

Still, Keenan didn't seem mad of offended. He just stared at the river in front of them.

"Maybe," he answered wistfully.

She looked away, her fingers tugging on the grass beneath her fingers.

"Sometimes," he continued, "I feel I don't have the right to miss him, since I never knew him. But I do."

Why was he opening up to her like this? Did he really want to get to know her? She suddenly felt uncomfortable. He was peeling away layers, layers of himself, too quickly for her liking. She felt like she should repay him somehow. Tell him a secret.

"My mother died in childbirth." She almost blurted out. Her voice was stronger than she had anticipated.

He turned to look at her; sorrow dulled his usually dazzling eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Don't be," she said. "I never knew her. But, I know what you mean. I want to have her around and get to know her. I want to know what she would have said the day I graduated middle school, the day I lost my first tooth or how she would've comforted me when I awoke from a bad dream. It's the not knowing that is the worst."

At this he couldn't reply. They just sat there, the river breaking the deafening silence that threatened to choke them both.

"At least you have your Gran." Keenan sounded slightly heartbroken. Why were they touching such depressing topics?

"Grams? She's the best parent I could ever have asked for." She smiled at the memory of Grams making pancakes for her on her birthday.

"Who do you live with?" she asked, wanting to know more about him.

"My uncles," he replied.

"Oh," was all she said. "What about your mother?"

His expression darkened suddenly, his mouth stretching out into a thin line.

"We are not… on speaking terms, exactly…" he drifted off.

Aislinn chose to drop the subject, not wanting to upset him further.

The breeze played with his bronze hair. His expression was strained and thoughtful. _Is he still thinking about his mother? _

"Keenan?" she asked.

He turned to look at her, his expression softening instantly. He smiled at her, gazing into her dark eyes.

"Yes?" he replied, leaning towards her. Their faces were now only inches apart. She didn't try to look away. She couldn't.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He exhaled, his eyes closing, as if he was searching for an answer. He broke the eye contact they had had and turned away. He sank down onto the grass, his arms bent to rest behind his head. He looked overhead at the long leaves of the willow. They acted like curtains, hiding them from the rest of the world.

"For selfish reasons, I guess." He chuckled softly.

This only made her more curious.

"What do you mean?" she pressed. She let herself sink to the ground, mimicking his position. She rested her hands on her stomach, her legs stretched out and her ankles crossing. She had her head turned in his direction. His sharp profile was staring up through the branches overhead.

She looked up as well, waiting for his reply. The leaves of the willow swayed gently in the wind. She liked it here.

"I guess I just wanted to see if you would come with me. If you trusted me." He replied, not looking at her.

What an odd reply. She couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know if I even _do_ trust you yet," she said teasingly.

At this he turned to look at her. He couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful out here. He would have to bring her out here more often. His Summer Queen.

He turned to lay on his side, never taking his eyes off her. She just stared up above, not noticing his shifting position.

"Nevertheless, I'm glad you came," he murmured, his voice turning abruptly husky. At this change in tone she couldn't help but look at him. She turned her head, still lying on her back. He was suddenly only inches from her. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. It felt like sunshine. She lost herself in his eyes, she was almost certain she could see blooming flowers in the depths of them.

He reached out his hand, slowly. Agonizingly slowly. She almost moved to close the small space between them, but she lay very still. He brushed her hair away from her face and rested his palm on her cheek. She closed her eyes, and didn't notice her movements as she subconsciously leaned in to his touch.

She moved her hand to grip his, willing herself to push him away. Instead her touch went from a rough touch, to caressing his arm. He sighed as he leaned in closer, letting his fingers rest in the crook of her neck. He pulled her against him slowly. She let her eyes close, in case she sank into the abyss which was his eyes and never resurfaced.

Their noses were touching and Aislinn found herself stroking the tanned skin of his arm. At this loving gesture Keenan smiled and didn't hesitate as he closed the small space between them and let their lips caress.

It was unlike anything she ever imagined. It was gentle, yet filled with lust. Behind her now closed lids she could see flowers blooming, waterfalls cascading down mountains, leaves being captured by the wind and flown to unknown places.

She tried so hard to resist. She tried to pull herself from his ever enchanting grasp, but to no avail. She was lost in him. He had taken her free will and shattered it. And she didn't seem to mind.

She leaned in closer, now returning the kiss. The kiss grew steadily passionate. She let her fingers knot in his hair, his bronze locks feeling like Egyptian silk. His hand slid down her back to rest in the small of her back, pulling her to his chest.

She bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan in pure desire. He pulled her closer to him and shifted their position. Now he was lying on top of her, one of his hands stroking her collarbone while the other was bracing him against the shaded grass.

She knotted her hands in his shirt, trying to close the small space between them. At this he only became more eager. His hands slid from her collarbone to rest on the buttons of her shirt. He started fumbling with the buttons, trying to open them with one hand.

Was she ready for that?

She abruptly became aware of what was really happening. She was kissing Keenan, quite lustfully to say the least. And he was about to take her shirt off.

At the realization of this truth she froze in his arms. He noticed this and raised himself to look into her eyes. His eyes were ablaze with desire, knowledge that would have left her breathless and giddy, had she not suddenly felt so exposed and uncomfortable.

She tried to push him off her gently, noticing the electricity that sprung to life as she touched his chest. He understood her wishes and rolled off her. She sat up, straightening her shirt and getting to her feet. She didn't want to be here anymore. She had let her guard down, and cursed herself for it.

Keenan got to his feet, trying to reach out to touch her. "Aislinn, I-"

"I think we should go," she interrupted.

She wandered over to where they had set the basket down, grabbed it and set off for the path they had recently travelled. Keenan followed her, trying to keep up with her hurrying pace behind her.

All she did was hurry along, pushing branches out of her way, trying not to turn her head to look at Keenan. She thought about how willingly she had greeted his lips. She was turning into those girls she despised.

Keenan kept pace with her, making sure he was always right behind her. None of them spoke the rest of the walk to the car, they couldn't find the words.

Aislinn couldn't find the words to explain the confusion she felt, or the words to admit that she _wanted_ Keenan.

Keenan couldn't find the words to tell her what he actually was. It was forbidden. She would only run away. Much like she was doing now. But he wouldn't let her get away. She was his Queen, and he would always be there for her, even when she ran away from him.


	5. A Friendly Confession

**So here's the next chapter! Thought I wouldn't be posting for a few more weeks, but was itching to continue writing. Hope you enjoy! **

Keenan and Aislinn pulled up to her house. Aislinn had averted her gaze the entire trip home. She refused to look him in the eye. She didn't want further proof of the horrible truth she didn't want to face; that she desired Keenan, more than she should.

Keenan turned off the ignition and the low humming of the engine cut off. Now they were only left with a heavy silence that made it almost difficult to breathe. He leaned his head back in his seat, searching for the right words. Aislinn fiddled with the hem of her shirt, her hair covering her face from his potential gaze.

She didn't turn to look, but she could hear him exhale in frustration, and could picture his expression clearly, as if she had witnessed it many times.

"Aislinn, I-" he tried to begin, but cut himself off. What could he say?

She just shook her head. She didn't want his apology. He hadn't done anything wrong. He had only acted on his desires, something she should try once in a while. Why was she so scared anyway? What was she scared _of_? Scared of doing what she so desperately wanted to do? Scared of actually maybe being happy for once? Scared of touching him again and maybe never wanting to let go?

She didn't know the answer. Was there even a logical answer? Or was it just her insistence of not wanting to become one of those girls he had hanging of him in the past?

He didn't seem like how she had pictured him. While she had looked at him and seen a playboy with no feelings and had his head and conscience in his pants, she now saw a fragile boy with real feelings and the potential to not only to be charming and charismatic, but could muster sincerity.

And wasn't that the kind of guy all girls dreamed of meeting? Wasn't that the kind of person she wanted to be with?

Maybe that was what she was so afraid of. Of actually having found the person she wanted to be with. The fact that she found that person somewhere she least expected it, seemed terrifying and exciting in a way.

She had always been one to jump at opportunity and take chances. Why did he bring out the insecure and careful sides of her? That wasn't who she was. She had acted on her desires, too, in the past.

What was the worst that could happen anyway? What could be the worst case scenario if she actually let him in, let him embrace her until she could never part from him again. The thought of his embrace had her heart fluttering and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

These feelings that he brought out in her could not be ignored. It would only cause her, although she hated to admit it, unnecessary heartache, something she would not inflict on herself could it be prevented.

"Keenan…" she whispered.

His eyes sprang open and he turned to look at her.

She lifted her face to meet his gaze. His eyes had a pleading look about them, as if he desperately desired something. He looked so heartbroken. Was it for the same reasons as her heartache? She didn't allow her to contemplate. She didn't allow herself to hesitate, not even for an instant.

She lunged across the small space between them and cupped his face with both her palms. She crashed her lips to his, not letting him pull away.

He stared at her closed eyes for an instant, surprised at her sudden eagerness. Her lips were kissing his, hard, trying to convey all the confusion and want she felt with one kiss. Soon he relaxed and closed his eyes. He met her kiss with as much intensity and passion as she felt and knotted his hands in her hair.

Her hand slid behind his neck, pulling him even closer, while her other hand slid down his torso. She could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath the fabric of his shirt and his muscular physique. Her hand knotted in his shirt, wanting their bodies to touch desperately.

She was leaning awkwardly over the handbrake and shifted her position so she was kneeling slightly, her lips never leaving his in the process. They both broke away for air, only to resume their passionate activity.

She could feel his hand slide down the side of her body, resting on her waist. She could almost sense his eagerness, as if they shared a connection where they could sense each other's feelings. She felt his tongue run along her lower lip, waiting for admittance. She opened her mouth willingly without giving it a second thought, deepening the kiss even more.

Their tongues fought lustfully, Aislinn never giving in to submission and Keenan playing along willingly. He groaned in such a husky fashion it caused Aislinn to blush. She pulled away, panting and trying to catch her breath. Their faces were still only inches apart and her hand still knotted in his bronze curls.

"Aislinn…" he murmured, his voice still painted heavily with lust.

She only swallowed and tried to catch her breath, her heart still racing in her chest.

"What does this mean?" he asked again. His touch became gentler and his hand drifted up to her cheek, pushing away a tendril of hair and placing it gracefully behind her ear.

What did it mean? She had no idea. All she could do was answer truthfully.

"I don't know," she murmured. "But I refuse to hesitate anymore. I want to be happy."

At this he smiled a smile that lit up the distant corners of his eyes. At that moment he reminded of her a child that had just seen something extraordinary and wanted to preserve the memory of it for eternity.

* * *

><p>Niall sat on a couch in the loft. He was reading a book, yet was not able to focus on the printed words on the page. He was too busy worrying. Tavish was sprawled across another couch, caressing a humming bird which had perched itself in his index finger.<p>

Niall could no longer contain his worry.

"Keenan's been gone for a long time…" He let the sentence hang in the air. Tavish didn't avert his gaze from the bird in his hand.

"Has he?" he asked indifferently. Tavish didn't see how important it was that it worked out this time. Niall didn't know how much more disappointment Keenan's heart could take. Every time one of his chosen turned out not to be his Queen, he would stay in his room for days, not letting anyone go near him. Niall knew how much it took of Keenan's willpower to continue the search after the heartbreak he always felt after every failure. For Keenan's sake, he prayed this girl was the one.

"Do you think she is the one?" Niall asked, still trying to digest some of the words on the page in front of him.

"When hasn't Keenan thought his current girl was 'The One'?" Tavish responded. Tavish didn't see how much it hurt Keenan to have to leave the girls behind afterwards.

"But do _you_?" Niall pressed.

Tavish sighed and watched as the humming bird flew to one of the many plants which crowded the space.

"I don't know," he replied, sitting up on the couch, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "It would be nice to see him finally happy and settled."

Niall agreed with a silent nod. He wanted the same thing. After nine centuries, their King deserved to find happiness.

Niall flung the book on the coffee table in front of him, giving up the task of trying to read through the worry.

"Wondering what's taking him so long…" Niall wondered aloud, rubbing imaginary sleep from his tired eyes. Tavish was quick to respond in his usual self.

"Maybe the girl finally gave in, if you know what I mean…" He let the sentence hang in the air, one of his eyebrows raised and a grin stretching across his face. Niall couldn't help but smile. Tavish was always so… suggestive, a quality that Niall sometimes appreciated in times like these, times when he couldn't ignore the worry in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't think she-" Niall began to contradict playfully, when they heard the loft door spring open.

In strode Keenan with a playful skip to his step Niall couldn't help but notice.

"Good evening, all!" he exclaimed, a grin plastered on his handsome face. He was whistling and strode over to the resting birds in the many small trees in the room. He stroked the wing of one and let some of his sunshine seep into the bird's feathers.

Both Niall and Tavish could only stare in amazement. It had been a long time since they had seen Keenan in this high spirits.

Keenan chuckled softly to himself and spun around to face the others who sat mesmerized on the couches.

"What?" he asked, his tone suggesting that he thought he had done something wrong, although his grin never left his face.

"I take it went well," Tavish asked, obviously amused by Keenan's good mood.

Keenan flopped himself down on the couch next to Tavish, and sighed as he kicked off his shoes.

"It went more than well, Tavish." Keenan said, his tone slightly suggestive.

"Oh?" Tavish asked incredulously.

Keenan nodded. He looked at Niall who could only stare in awe at his friend's high spirits.

"That taking it slow thing, Niall, was downright genius!" Keenan said in pure glee.

Niall couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. "I don't know how you ever doubted me," he said teasingly.

"So," Tavish began, turning his body to face Keenan properly. "Tell us what happened. Don't leave out any details! Even the dirty ones." After a moment of contemplation, he added. "_Especially _the dirty ones."

"Tavish!" Niall said appalled.

Keenan ignored them both with a chuckle. "I took her to the apple garden and we talked. And I kissed her. And she ran away." Keenan couldn't help but daydream about her confused expression, how she had looked so surprised at the fact that she had welcomed his kiss with open arms.

Niall shook his head in confusion. "Then why the good mood?" he asked. Had his friend finally lost it? After all the years of searching, had he finally succumbed to lunacy?

"Because," Keenan continued, "after the car ride home she was all over me." He couldn't help but grin widely.

Tavish only raised his eyebrows in disbelief before hitting Keenan playfully on the shoulder.

"Bow chica bow wow!" he sang suggestively. "You still got game, man! How did you do it?" he asked, wanting to know the secret powers Keenan must have possessed to cause a girl to run away from him one minute, and then give herself to him the next.

"I don't know," Keenan said, his grin fading as contemplation painted his angular features. His eyebrows furrowed.

"She didn't say a word the whole trip home, but when she finally looked at me, she suddenly seemed unafraid and determined in a way."

"Sounds like this girl might turn out to be a 'freak in the sheets' if you get my drift…" Tavish said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, Tavish," Niall said playfully. "What is your next move, loverboy?" he asked.

Keenan stood up from the couch and wandered over to the huge window overlooking his park, something he did subconsciously when he needed to think.

"I was thinking about taking her to Crow's Nest."

Niall and Tavish exchanged looks of bewilderment behind his back. _Yes,_ Niall thought. _He has definitely lost it._

After many moments of silence, Niall spoke.

"But there are fae there, Keenan, Dark Court fae. It wouldn't be safe for her-"

"She needs to know the truth sometime." Keenan interjected, not willing to discuss his future plans.

At this Tavish couldn't help but interfere. "But don't you think it's kind of early? I mean, you've only been on one official date. You wouldn't want to scare her would you? I mean what if she's not the one?"

At this Keenan whirled around to face him, all his previous glee had seemed to be consumed by the frustration he now wallowed in.

"She _is_ the one." He said stubbornly. He towered over Tavish, who seemed to lean away from his stare on the couch.

"How do you know that?" Niall asked, wanting Keenan to see common sense. Keenan turned to glare at Niall. How was he to explain the feeling he got when he was in her presence? It was like she radiated sunshine, though she officially wasn't granted those powers yet. Still, it was like she was the personification of Summer. He could smell floral lilies off her skin and her eyes concealed sunbeams she might not even be able to see herself. He knew she was the one, yet couldn't put his certainty into words.

So instead he opted for the easy explanation he knew they would not contradict.

"Because I just do."

* * *

><p>"And then I just kissed him."<p>

Aislinn had been talking for the last ten minutes about her date with Keenan. Seth had tried to stay calm and stay in his seat. He couldn't help but clench his fists in pure rage as she told him how she had misjudged Keenan.

"Why did you kiss him?" he asked, trying to sound curious. Still he could hear the annoyance in his voice. Aislinn didn't seem to notice.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just… wanted to."

She wanted to kiss him? She had told Seth just a few days ago how she had pushed him off her front porch in pure disgust. Now she was…_kissing _him?

"You _wanted _to?" he asked incredulously. He knew he should be supportive, but he couldn't get the image of Keenan's hands on Aislinn out of his mind.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Aislinn asked, sincere concern showing on her gorgeous face. She tried to reach out to touch his cheek, but Seth pulled away.

He stood up, bringing their empty mugs with him over to the kitchen area of his train carriage. He threw the cups in the sink and could hear them shatter into many unfixable pieces. He had his back turned to her and braced his hands on the counter, his head lowered.

He wanted to tell her. Now should be the time to tell her. He was losing her, to some ignorant jackass who thought he could use Aislinn for her body. Seth felt the rage build inside him as he imagined Keenan lying on top of Aislinn, yanking off her shirt and violating her. He knew he should trust Aislinn's judge of character, but at that moment he didn't trust anything. Everything he had known before she had come over had been altered into something he couldn't recognize.

He heard Aislinn stand up behind him and walk slowly towards him. His eyes were clenched shut, trying to force images of her and Keenan out of his mind. He felt her delicate hands on his shoulders, trying to make him turn around.

He felt the tension in his shoulder lessen at her touch and he turned to face her. She was looking up at him confused. Yet, it seemed to him, that deep down, she knew why he was acting the way he was. Deep down, he suspected she knew everything.

She let her hands slide down to rest on his upper arms. He tried not to tremble beneath her touch.

She shook him softly, as if she wanted him to suddenly snap back to the way he was before, before Keenan came into the picture.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice pleading him to answer honestly.

He tried to form words, but he couldn't concentrate while she was touching him. So he leaned away from her, his back resting against the counter. She lowered her hands, and in the moment of confusion that he had brushed her off, she crossed them over her chest, a stance she always took when she felt vulnerable.

He would have liked to tell her exactly what was wrong. How mad the thought of the two of them together made him, or the fact that he had always liked to think that _they_ belonged together. Instead he simply answered with another question.

"Are you sure he's the one for you?"

Aislinn exhaled sharply and closed her eyes, her black eyebrows furrowed. He could tell he was being hard on her, but he needed to know.

She spent a few moments searching for the right words before she finally replied.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore," she answered simply. She paused for a while, making Seth think that was her reply, until she continued.

"But I am sure that I like him. I think I may even…" She trailed off and left the sentence hanging in the air, pressing down on them both.

"You may even what?" Seth pressed, desperately wanting the truth, even though it may hurt him. She contemplated if she should answer, until she gave in to his wishes and crushed his soul.

"I think I may even be falling for him." The end of her sentence was nothing but a whisper.

Seth had to brace himself against the counter so that he wouldn't sink to the floor in pure despair. He blinked several times, thinking that maybe he had heard her wrong. Maybe it had all been his imagination.

"You're what?" he repeated, praying profusely that he had been mistaken.

"I'm falling for him." She said, louder this time and with more conviction in her voice. _She was sure of it. _

"Falling for him…" Seth repeated quietly, unable to embrace the truth the way he sensed Aislinn had hoped he would.

He could see it clearly now; visions of her and Keenan. Keenan and Aislinn out for a stroll in the park, their hands entwined and Aislinn gazing at Keenan, with a look that Seth wished he could see in her eyes when she gazed at him. His imagination shifted as he saw Keenan on one knee in front of Aislinn who was crying tears of joy as Keenan held out a diamond ring which seemed to glow in the sunlight. Aislinn exclaimed her joy as Keenan slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Seth could feel his stomach turn at the sight of it. He then imagined Aislinn in an exquisite white dress, flowers woven in her hair and a trail of flowing silk behind her as she walked down an aisle to stand beside Keenan. The last image that tainted Seth's mind for the worst, was a vision of Aislinn lying naked on a bed, beckoning someone with a seductive wiggle with her index finger. Seth's stomach sank as he saw Keenan laying down on top of her, kissing her passionately and thrusting into her, making her scream his name in pure ecstasy.

He thought he might actually throw up.

Aislinn reached out to stroke his cheek. This time he didn't pull away.

"Are you okay, Seth? You look ill." She sounded concerned as she pressed her palm to his forehead, checking if he had a fever. He noticed that he was sweating and felt slightly dizzy. He swayed slightly, stumbling as he tried to regain his balance.

Aislinn took his hand and led him over to the couch where she made him lie down.

He could see his vision turning blurry, but tried desperately to see her face clearly. She pushed his hair away from his face, leaving burning trails where her fingers touched his clammy skin.

"What if…" Seth murmured, trying to form the words that would undo all this. The words that would make her see how wrong she had chosen, and make her stay with him.

"What is it, Seth?" Aislinn still sounded concerned, like how his mother had sounded once when he had had a high fever as a child. She had made him take ice baths to try to cool him down. It had been excruciatingly painful. He had a feeling this would be just as painful.

"What if there was someone else?" he asked, shaking off her touch and raising himself to rest on his elbows.

"What do you mean 'someone else'?" she asked. She looked so confused.

He tried to patiently make her _see_. To make her understand.

"What if there was someone else for you? Someone who cared for you deeply?" he asked again. He looked deep into her eyes, trying to convey with his eyes how desperately he felt he had to cling on to her, or else she would just slip through his fingers and disappear.

She only smiled and shook off his attempt to reason with her as a joke.

"I don't know of such a person," she said casually, smiling a crooked smile that barely touched her eyes.

Seth sat up fully. He raised his knee to rest his arm on it, his other leg stretched out on the couch. Aislinn was sitting on the edge, trying to push him back to make him lie down, but he refused. Her hands touched his chest as she pushed him and he grabbed her hands and held them between them as a barrier.

He leaned in closer before he spoke softly.

"I do," he assured her.

He saw as her eyes turned from a look of confusion to a look of understanding. Now she knew. Now everything would change. For better or for worse. He didn't want her to answer him. He just wanted to prolong the moment in which their hands touched. His thumb made small circles on her hand as he watched her.

"Seth-" she began. She never got to finish. He couldn't stand listening to her response that would break his heart. So he silenced her. With a kiss.

He started out gently, giving her the chance to pull away if she really wanted to. She didn't. Instead she just sat there, her eyes closed, as if giving him permission to do what he wanted, without her actually participating.

He would make her participate.

He let go of her hands and placed both hands on either side of her face, one resting on her jaw line, the other snaking its way in her hair. Her hands just braced themselves against his chest as he pulled her closer. He opened his mouth, desperately trying to deepen the kiss. She was just frozen. It was like kissing a rag doll.

He pulled back.

He could see she had tears in her eyes. Now that understanding finally struck her, he realized maybe she should never have been told in the first place. Maybe he should have just buried his feelings and let her be happy.

He still held her face in his hands as her tears spilled over and touched his palm. He brushed away her tears with his thumb, trying to comfort her. But how could he? It was he who had inflicted this pain on her.

"I never knew…" she whispered. She sounded so hurt and almost weak. He had thought that her realizing that her best friend had feelings for her would bring her joy. Instead she was now more torn than ever before.

He let go of her face and pulled away from her, giving her space. She wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. He crossed his arms over his chest in an almost defensive manor while gazing at the floor.

"Seth, I-"

He raised his hand to stop her. "Don't." he said sternly. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize." He wouldn't look her in the eye. She didn't seem to want to budge until they had talked about this.

He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to wallow in self pity until he finally had enough courage to face her again. He rose from the couch and strode over the front door. He could feel her hurt gaze burn into his back, but he didn't turn around.

He opened the front door and stood beside it, not saying anything.

She took the hint and rose from the couch as well. She walked over to stand in front of him. It hurt to see her like this. She looked ashamed, as if the fact that she hadn't seen something that had been right in front of her for the longest time broke her heart. The feeling was mutual. They were both left heartbroken.

She opened her mouth to try to speak, but only closed it again without uttering a single word. She left the train carriage slowly, although Seth could see that as she was about to turn the corner, she broke into a run. He could imagine her cheeks streaked with tears, running away from him. She was running from him because he had pushed her to do so.

He sank to the floor as he stared after her, hugging his knees and thudding the back of his head against the wall. He felt so frustrated with himself. He could have been more careful about admitting his feelings to her. Now it was too late. Things would never be the same again. They would never be able to go back to the way they once were.

And if they actually managed to stay friends, Seth knew a little piece of his soul would wither and die every time he saw Keenan and Aislinn together. His Aislinn.


	6. I Want To Take You Out

**Sorry it took so long to update! New school year just started so have chosen to focus on that. But I must say, that even though progress may be slow and I don't update that regularly I will NOT abandon this story! I have experienced authors not finishing stories I really like, and I promise that will not happen here! :-) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>She ran. She ran despite not being able to catch her breath. Her heart was shattering in her chest as her feet pounded against the asphalt beneath her. The air rasped her throat and tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them from flowing. Nor could she stop her feet from moving.<p>

After she had run as far as she could, she stopped and braced herself on her knees. She was heaving for air and her pulse was throbbing in her throat. She had to steady herself against the wall next to her. She stood with her back against it as she sank to the ground.

How could she have been so blind? She had never seen the hurt in his eyes until now. She had been torturing him and she had had no idea. All this time…

She had been so inconsiderate, talking about Keenan and not paying attention. _Keenan…_ She mentally shook herself. Even after hurting her best friend her thoughts still drifted back to him.

She was an awful friend. She should be punished. She didn't deserve to feel the happiness she felt with Keenan, not when Seth was so unhappy.

The feeling of a big, wet drop hitting her forehead woke her from her trancelike state. Then another hit her hand and another slipped itself down her neck, making her shiver. She looked up.

As she did, it seemed as if the sky opened up and released all the rain it could contain at once.

She forced herself to stand up and leave. Despite her feeling lousy, she didn't want to risk getting sick. Although that would be the perfect punishment to inflict on herself after how she had treated Seth.

She pulled her jacket up around her neck and shoved her cold and wet hands in her pockets. She walked slowly, in no hurry to get out of the rain. Walking home cold and wet was the least she deserved.

* * *

><p>The rain fell down hard and slipped off Keenan's umbrella as he walked. He now regretted that he hadn't taken his car, although he hadn't seen the need for it when he had first left the loft.<p>

The grey sky above him thundered and the wind whipped around him. Being the Summer King, he stayed dry. It seemed as if the rain and wind whirled around him and left him dry and comfortable.

Even though Spring was coming to a close and Summer was approaching, Keenan didn't have enough power to ease the weather. For that kind of power and strength he needed her. When they finally united and became one, he would have unlimited strength. Strength he would use to take care of his court, and his Beloved.

His heartbeat quickened at the thought of her. Her raven hair tickling his face, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair in pure and raw lust, the way her jeans hugged her figure. He couldn't get her out of his head, nor did he want to.

She hadn't left his thoughts since the day they went on their road trip. His skin still burned where she had touched him. The burning trails she had left on his flesh seemed to beckon him to her, just making him crave more desire.

That was where he was headed. Just to try to feel that kind of desire again, desire he knew she could inflict on him if she wanted to. That, and he wanted to take her out. He wanted her to see where he belonged, where his kind were.

The thought that it was maybe too early, and that he should give her more time had only briefly crossed his mind. But then the memory of her lunging herself at him reassured him that she was ready. She wanted him, too. It was not something he was just imagining.

He had now reached her neighbourhood. The rain hadn't eased up and he could hear the cold drops hit the rooftops on either side of him. The long road stretched out in front him, completely deserted.

As he neared her house he noticed he was not the only one enduring the harshness of the rain. In the far distance he could see a hunched figure walking slowly through the rain. Its hands were shoved into the pockets of a jacket that was soaking wet. The hood of the jacket had been blown back and wet raven black hair hung in wet strands in front of its face.

Keenan stopped in his tracks.

_Aislinn._

God, she was beautiful. He quickened his pace as she walked towards him. She hadn't noticed him approaching. Her gaze was still on the ground. Her face was wet from the cruel rain, blinding him to the fact that she had been crying.

They kept walking towards each other. Keenan's eyes never leaving Aislinn, and Aislinn's stare never leaving her shoes.

When they both reached the driveway to her house, Aislinn looked up. Keenan couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed to suddenly gleam when she saw him. He appreciated this gesture more than he could ever explain. He imagined he had the exact same look in his eyes.

"Hi," she said, a soft smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"Hello," he replied, not being able to suppress his grin. She just brought out the happier side of him. She made him a happier person.

As he now took a closer look at her, he noticed how worn out she looked. Her hair was sticking to her face. Her lips were not their usual alluring red colour, but instead had taken on a blue hue. Her eyes were puffy and her eyelashes clung together, raindrops dripping from them. Her skin was almost a translucent pale, except her cheeks; which were rosy pink from the cold.

"You're not wet," she pointed out, looking generally confused.

"I came prepared," Keenan responded. As he spoke he stepped closer to her, close enough so the umbrella was hovering over them both. It seemed to create a small bubble just for them. The outside world didn't exist. It was only them and the rain.

He noticed Aislinn leaned in closer, soaking up the warmth of his body. She inhaled deeply. His gaze never left her face. It went from looking tired and worn out to regaining some of its colour. That is what the presence of the Summer King is supposed to do to the Summer Queen; to give her strength and warmth.

She opened her eyes and caught him staring at her. She straightened herself and averted her gaze.

"Why are you here?" Her tone wasn't defensive, he noticed. Merely curious.

He wasn't going to lie. "I wanted to see you." She looked up. "And I wanted to take you out," he added with a grin.

She smiled a crooked smile. "Really? Like on a date?"

The word 'date' seemed wrong. It seemed odd to think of going on a 'date' with Aislinn. His romantic side liked to think of their meetings as 'lustful encounters'.

"Yes. Like a date."

He couldn't control his movements as he took another step towards her, their chests now touching.

Aislinn exhaled a ragged breath, shoving her hair out of her face.

"Where would we be going?" she asked, her eyes attempting to pierce his.

He chuckled. "That will remain a surprise."

She pretended to look disappointed, but couldn't hold her composure and smiled one of her dazzling smiles. The kind that showed off her flawless teeth. It made his breath hitch in his throat.

He raised his hand to pull her wet hair carefully behind her ear. She only stood there, letting him touch her. Her gaze never left his and as he was about to pull his hand away, she caught his hand in hers forcefully, keeping it raised between the small space between their bodies.

She never looked away, never glanced down, but held his gaze.

Her hold on him relaxed and she laced her fingers through his. He thought he was dreaming. He couldn't help himself, he had to look. He averted his gaze from her piercing stare and looked down at their hands, her small hand entwined with his and a new wave of desire washed through his soul.

He had never felt so alive before. The adrenaline pumped through his veins, threatening to drive him to the point of no return. The point where he would fall completely and utterly in love with this girl in front of him. And he was not fighting against it. By all means, he was gladly and frivolously skipping down the trail to reach that point.

He jerked his hand toward his chest, making Aislinn trip forward. He caught her with his lips.

Her lips were cold and greeted his with open arms. Her cold breath tickled his tongue and made his very bones shiver.

Her hand knotted itself in his coat and pulled him even closer, trying to close every inch of space between their bodies. His hand was still entwined in hers, the other holding the umbrella in place above their heads, creating a protective canopy where the outside world could not reach them.

He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and he could hear a small moan escape Aislinn's lips. This made him smile on the inside. She definitely wanted him.

She noticed the sounds she was making and pulled back breathless. She looked up, as if checking to see if she had embarrassed him. If only she knew what she did to him.

He only smiled down at her and let his hand slip out from hers.

"I'll pick you up at nine," he said, his index fingers gently touching the tip of her nose.

She smiled at this loving gesture and could only nod her response.

She stepped back and was about to walk up her driveway, when Keenan gently caught her arm. She looked up at him confused. Without saying anything, he held out his hand holding the umbrella, silently offering her protection.

"It's only a few feet to my house," she said matter-of-factly. "You need it more than I do." She pushed his hand back. "I won't melt," she added playfully.

"I will always protect you," he answered seriously.

She shifted her gaze between his eyes and his hand holding the umbrella. She sighed and accepted his offering, her smile never leaving her lips.

"Always?" she asked teasingly.

"Always," Keenan assured her.

She seemed surprised by his serious answer, his blue eyes never looking away. He meant it. He would always protect her. The same way she protected him from the harshness of the mortal world, he would always protect her from the cruelness of his.

* * *

><p>Aislinn was rummaging around in her closet, trying to find the only pair of high heels she owned. She had contemplated for a long time what she should wear. If only he had given her some clue as to where they were going.<p>

She had settled on dressing up and chose the only dress she owned in her entire wardrobe. It was a simple black, A-line dress which came to her knees. It had a square neck and blended well with her jet black hair.

She left her hair down, letting it cascade down her back. She now sat, kneeling in front of her closet door, looking for the pair of high heels Grams had bought her for Christmas.

She couldn't help but feel nervous. Even though this wasn't technically their 'first date' it was still so… formal. This meant that they were almost dating. She didn't even know if she wanted to date Keenan. But what really worried her was the horrible scenario of him realizing after tonight that _he_ didn't want to date _her_.

She pushed those cruel thoughts into the far corners of her mind and sighed with relief as she finally located her shoes. She put them on and looked herself over in the mirror. She had never regarded herself as beautiful, but standing there and seeing herself, her cheeks pink with anticipation, her black hair framing her face and her legs looking several miles long beneath the hem of her dress, she admitted to herself that maybe, just maybe, she was a bit pretty.

The sound of a knock on the door downstairs had her heart doing cartwheels. She quickly grabbed her purse and bounded down the stairs, two steps at a time, while trying carefully not to trip.

She stopped just in front of the door, trying to seem effortlessly casual. She tried to steady her breath as she turned the knob. The sight before left her almost breathless.

He was wearing a crisp white shirt which was rolled up at the sleeves. He paired them with smart black trousers and black shoes. His bronze hair fell in soft curls over his forehead and his eyes looked even bluer than the last time she had seen them. He was smiling one of his dazzling smiles and had his hand stretched out toward her.

She had been so caught up with his face that she hadn't noticed he was carrying flowers. Daisies. Just like in her dream.

She accepted them and whispered a gratified 'thank you.'

She was speechless. She had been mentally preparing herself the last couple of hours, and just one look at him and her sane conscious scuttled off and left only the feeling of intoxicated bliss to roam her mind. She stared at her black high heels, trying to form words.

"You look stunning." He said, catching her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. She couldn't help but blush.

"And you look so…" She couldn't find the right words. How was she supposed to sum up how gorgeous he actually was? What words described how he made her feel.

He smiled at her, his eyes encouraging her to continue.

"Handsome," she finished, cursing her lack of imagination.

He grinned. "Would it surprise you if I said you weren't the first person to say so?"

Aislinn appreciated his lightheartedness. It helped her relax. She linked her arm through his and led them down her driveway.

"So where are you and your big head taking us?"

He chuckled. "I want to show you where I usually go out."

She pictured a fancy restaurant with small round tables scattering the oak floor. White table cloths trimmed with fine lace, on which stood two wineglasses of the finest crystal. Waiters who always carried a white towel over their arm and spoke with a French accent. She imagined distant violin music and a private table for two located outside under the starry sky, facing a park where a fountain could be heard trickling in the distance.

It all seemed so 'Keenan.'

"Where's your mind at, beautiful?" Keenan rested his hand on her lower back, sending chills down her spine.

Beautiful.

"Oh, nowhere." She dismissed his question with a wave of her hand. "Just daydreaming."

Whatever she had previously imagined, was not where Keenan usually 'went out'. This was a night club.

The glowing neon sign over the entrance read 'The Crow's Nest" and there stood a tall and muscular man outside, ushering people in.

There was a long queue filled with young people, none of whom she had ever seen before. She didn't recognize a single one of them from school. She noticed that they were all very pretty. The boys had angular faces, the kind girls would kill for and guys don't notice.

The girls all had heart shaped faces and swooping long eyelashes. One girl in particular, who stood at the front of the queue, caught Aislinn's eye. She was tall and lean. Her hair was long and blonde, almost white. She was wearing a short, strapless dress which was the colour of ice blue. It matched her stunning blue eyes perfectly.

Aislinn couldn't help but notice the stunning girl looked at Keenan and gave him a small nod. Keenan nodded back. Aislinn didn't dare ask how he knew her, in case she was one of the previous girls he had tried to woo.

Keenan started to make his way towards the front entrance, dismissing the queue entirely.

Aislinn tugged his shirt slightly as he led her forward.

"Shouldn't we wait in line?" she asked, nervously eyeing some of the guys in the crowd who looked particularly tough.

"I have a special pass," he said simply.

The bouncer looked at Keenan before opening the red rope barrier and gesturing them to head on in.

Aislinn couldn't take her eyes off the queue. To her surprise, none of them seemed to mind. They only looked at Keenan with slight admiration, and a few of them stared at her.

None of them tried to start a fight or complained about them jumping the queue. It was as if it was his right.

She could smell the club atmosphere before they entered.

Standing in the doorway she could smell the drinks in the bar, the smell of bodies dancing, the slight hint of the smoke machines creating an enchanting atmosphere.

As they entered, Aislinn could feel the dense and humid heat pierce her skin and the blinding lights against her closed eyelids. The music blasted from the speakers and all around her bodies where jumping and grinding to the rhythm of the bass.

Keenan led her past the dance floor and over to the bar where he ordered two drinks for them.

It may have all only been her imagination, but she could almost sense they were all _staring _at her. As if every once in a while they all tried to sneak a peek at her. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

Keenan didn't seem to notice. He was chatting to the bartender, who had short pixie hair that was dyed bright blue. She smiled alluringly at Keenan as she handed him their drinks. He didn't return the smile. He simply turned to Aislinn and handed her her drink.

"What do you think?" he shouted loudly, trying to converse despite the loud music.

What did she think?

"It's very…" She looked around, searching for the right words.

"Busy." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

He chuckled. "Busy, indeed…"

His stood, leaning against the bar, gazing out at the crowd in front of them. He looked at them with almost a look of protectiveness. As if they were all his responsibility. Aislinn felt a sense of awe. This was him showing her the people he cared about the most, and she was immensely grateful for it.

He put his drink on the counter. "Care to dance?" He asked, his hand outstretched toward her, offering her a few moments of utter bliss.

She took his hand without a second thought or need for contemplation. He led her out on the dance floor and took her hand. The song quickly changed from pumping dance music to a song with tango-like rhythm; the kind of music that is meant for only two.

He spun her out and in again, making her head spin. She had never danced like this before and was unsure of how to move. After stumbling and tripping over her own feet, she just let go and let him lead.

She swayed like a feather in his embrace, dipping when his hand on her back held her close. Her hand managed to snake its way into the nape of his neck, clutching the bronze locks there. She could feel his breath on her tongue as he drew her close, before letting her spin outwards with a grace she had never imagined she could ever possess.

The dance floor seemed to notice their dance and slowly the dance floor cleared and formed a circle around them, watching them as their Summer King and his beloved swayed together.

Aislinn didn't notice this change in her surroundings. She was bewitched. His eyes seemed like clear, inviting and bottomless oceans that offered to swallow her whole, if she was willing to pay the price. That price being her heart; her love. A price that she in that moment, would have gladly paid. In that moment, she would have sacrificed her own soul at the Devil's dispense, just to be able to call herself 'his' for a few moments. She would have given anything to stay like this with him forever, in the protective and sensual embrace of his arms.

The song was coming to an end and Keenan dipped her one last time, lowering his face to hover just inches from hers. His hand was under her knee, hitching her leg up on his waist. Her hand was still in his hair while the other was clutching his shirt, in a desperate attempt to stay this close to him a little longer.

The music faded out and the crowd applauded. Keenan's eyes never left hers. His lips were drawn up into a playful grin, tempting her to caress them with her own.

He bent down and she could feel his breath tickle her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"You never told me you could dance like that."

Aislinn could feel goose bumps creep their way up her arms as she answered, her voice shaking.

"I never _knew_ I could dance like that."

Her breath caught in her throat as she could feel him trail small kisses along her jaw line.

He lifted her back up again, although he still held her close. He grabbed her hand and whispered alluring words as he drifted past her, pulling her with him.

"Come with me."

She followed him in a trance-like state, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she noticed that the entire club was staring at them. They went out a back door and the night air cooled her hot cheeks. Small strands of hair were sticking to the back of her neck and she could feel a thin layer of sheen sweat across the exposed part of her chest. She sucked in a deep breath as Keenan continued to lead her by the hand to their next destination.

They walked for a few minutes, before they were about to turn a corner. Keenan suddenly whipped around and darted behind her. She was about to turn to face him and ask what was wrong when he covered her eyes with both his hands.

His muscular stomach was pressed against her back and she could smell the sweet scent radiating from his skin. It seemed to smell of lilies… and sunshine… if that was even possible.

"Keenan, what are-"

"It's a surprise," he whispered, kissing her gently at the nape of her neck before he continued to lead her forward.

They walked very slowly, Aislinn had her hands extended in front of her, feeling for any wall that might pop up out of nowhere and threaten to flatten her face. Keenan walked steadily behind her, one of his hands now covering both her eyes while the other rested on her waist.

She could see small pieces of the streets ahead of them through his fingertips, and however tempted she was to peak, she let him have his way and kept her eyes squeezed tight.

She soon felt the ground beneath her change and her heels sank into the soft ground below her.

Keenan removed his hands, but Aislinn still kept her eyes shut.

He moved his warm hands to rest on her shoulders. It was almost as if her whole skin, flesh and bones suddenly warmed to his touch. It was almost as if he made her glow from the inside. She sighed in pleasure at the feeling his touch brought her.

"Open your eyes, Aislinn."

Before her was the most beautiful park she had ever seen. It baffled her that she had never come across it before. It stretched out for what seemed like miles and disappeared into a dense blackness, Aislinn assumed to be a woods. Scattered around the park where several old fashioned street lamps which cast a golden hue on their surroundings. There was a huge lake which reflected the moon above them perfectly. She could see the dark shapes of trees in the water's reflection. Despite it being dark and late in the evening, she wasn't cold. If it was because of Keenan's comforting warmth or something else, she did not know, but the whole atmosphere in this park seemed… warmer somehow. As if this were the place where Summer never died. Where Summer lived on and on, while outside this park Winter terrorized the world.

Keenan turned to stand in front of her and took both her hands. He started walking backwards and pulled her gently with him. Aislinn gladly followed. She took one step and her heel sank all the way into the soft grass. She discarded her shoes and followed the faery barefoot across the lush grass.

They walked hand in hand and headed for the lake. They walked in silence, but Aislinn was too busy staring at the beautiful surroundings to notice. Keenan just looked at his beloved, how entranced she seemed by it all. One day this would all be hers.

As they neared the edge of the lake, Aislinn noticed a blanket lying on the ground. On it was a picnic basket, a bottle of wine, two wineglasses and a few candles, casting a romantic glow.

Keenan led her to the blanket and gestured for her to sit.

He popped the cork of the wine bottle and poured them both a glass. Aislinn accepted hers with a smile and gazed out at the lake.

"It's so beautiful here." She said wistfully, not being able to take her eyes off the dazzling image before her.

"It is, isn't it?" Keenan said, never taking his eyes off Aislinn.

"How did you even come across it?" Aislinn asked. "I have never seen this place before."

She spotted a lone daisy growing in the grass and held it between her fingers. Keenan reached over and took the flower from her hand.

"Some places stay hidden, unless you know where to look."

He tucked the flower gently behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her skin.

Aislinn had to clear her throat before she could speak.

"Do you come here often?"

Keenan lowered his hand and took another sip of his wine.

"Yes, I suppose I do. One can see this park from my house. I always find myself looking out here. I suppose I feel a kind of responsibility to keep it safe and growing."

At the mention that his house was close by, Aislinn couldn't help but crane her head to try to see any houses nearby, but to no avail.

Keenan lay down on his back, resting one of his hands behind his head while the other lay next to him, beckoning her to hold it.

Aislinn mirrored his actions and rested one of her hands on her stomach while the other lay by her side, her ankles crossed and being tickled by the soft grass beneath them.

The starry sky seemed to unveil itself to them in that instant, sparkling brighter than anything she had ever seen before. It was as if someone had taken a million sequins and thrown them across dark satin and pinned it over their heads. She was able to make out some of the constellations and imagined the images looking down on them, watching in awe as two lovers lay down before them, offering their souls to the night sky.

"It's all so magical," Aislinn whispered, spotting the Big Dipper in the distance.

"Do you believe in that sort of thing?" Keenan asked.

His question surprised her and she craned her face to the side to face him. He was still staring at the sky above them, a little crease between his eyebrows and his mouth drawn in a tense line.

"What do you mean?" she asked, begging him to look at her.

He sighed. "I mean, do you believe in magic? Like, water sprites, a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow, magical creatures…"

He turned to face her. It seemed as if his eyes were pleading with her to understand. To understand what, she did not know.

"…faeries…" He trailed off, never taking his eyes off her.

She didn't understand why he was asking her these questions.

"You're asking me if I believe in faeries?" she asked.

He simply nodded. He turned to lie on his side, their faces now only inches apart. Aislinn stayed where she was.

Did she believe in those sorts of things? She had never thought about it. It was like how some people never contemplated the fact if they believed in God or not, they just knew. Aislinn didn't know. When she was younger she had believed in the Tooth Fairy and such, but that magic quickly shattered when she had found all her teeth in Grams' jewelry box when she was ten.

Distant memories of Grams crying, murmuring things about her mother… and faeries. How faeries had been the reason she died.

A flashback of Grams warning her not to go outside after it got dark. Aislinn had asked her why. Grams had simply said dangerous and magical things awaken after dark, unsafe things.

Keenan's ocean blue eyes pressed her to answer, but what could she answer? Without sounding like a lunatic. Then again, he was the lunatic for asking. She answered in the only way she knew possible.

"I don't know. Although, sometimes, I guess I _like_ to believe things like that exist. It's nice to imagine that magical things exist in our world, things we don't usually get to see. It's nice to think there's something beyond our everyday lives."

He seemed pleased with this answer and seemed to sigh with relief, as if he was holding his breath waiting for her answer.

He reached down and took her hand in his, pulling it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently, smiling a wistful smile. Aislinn turned to lie on her side, her hair splayed out on the blanket underneath them.

The moonlight made Keenan's hair glow with a silver undertone and his tanned skin was paler than usual. Shadows were cast across his stunning features, and Aislinn couldn't stop herself from reaching out before it was too late.

She raised her hand and stroked his soft cheek gently, causing him to smile one of his dazzling smiles. She ran her fingers delicately through his hair and slid her hand down his neck to rest holding the collar of his shirt.

Keenan mirrored her actions and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, letting his hand cup her cheek as he spoke the words that would seal her soul to him forever. The words that would make it impossible for her to ever part with him.

"You make me see the magic in the world," he said. His voice was so confident, stripped of any hesitation. He meant what he said. He meant every word.

All the pent up feelings of love and desire came gushing out at once and hit her, hard.

She tugged the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers.

She tried to convey all the feelings of certainty and adoration she felt towards this beautiful boy into that kiss. Their kiss quickly went from tender to passionate and raw.

Keenan let go of her hand and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. Chest to chest, heart to heart they lay on the blanket entwined. Aislinn opened her mouth, begging for him to do the same. When he did, she almost wanted to swallow him whole. To devour him and to let herself be devoured. Keenan rolled over so he was resting on top of her. He braced his hands on either side of her face, caging her in.

She pulled him even closer, never wanting to let go. When this had happened in the orchard she had been so unsure. She had wondered if whether she was willing to let him in. If she was willing to let herself just be immensely and foolishly happy. And the answer was yes. Yes; she wanted all those things, but she wanted them with him. Him and no one else.

And with this certainty of never wanting to part with him, she kissed him even more lovingly than she would ever have thought possible, under the protective and privacy of the starry sky.


	7. Come Home With Me

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for enjoying my story, and a special thank you to those of you who left reviews on my last chapter: Weeping Isis, TheaGray and Aristania. Hope you enjoy, and I promise there will be a lemon in the next chapter, which I hope to have finished in a couple of weeks time :-) **

* * *

><p>The drive home seemed to have gone by in an instant. One moment they were passionately entwined in Keenan's secret park, the next they were parked outside her house.<p>

She didn't want to get out of the car. She felt a gravitational pull to stay close to him, as if leaving his side would cause her whole world to shift and wobble. She looked down to see that their hands had intertwined during the ride back. It looked so natural, so familiar.

That was what scared her the most; the fact that it felt like it was always meant to be like this.

Aislinn gazed out the car window at her house. The living room was lit softly by late night television, Grams probably fast asleep on the couch.

She didn't notice that she had sat like that for a while until Keenan broke the silence.

"Aislinn?"

"Hmm?" She sounded like she had been pulled out of a daydream.

"You okay?" he asked, genuine concern in his eyes, which caused her to smile.

He really cared about her. He was not pretending. He was not faking the feelings she herself had tried to suppress for too long. Maybe he even… loved her…

No. It was too early for that. Although… maybe she loved him?

His thumb was circling comforting motions as he held her hand, waiting patiently for her response.

Patient. Keenan was patient.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just don't really feel like going home just yet." She couldn't help but smile at her own words. She kept her gaze downwards, but couldn't help herself when she peeked up to see if her words had any effect on him. They did.

His eyes widened and a soft smile tickled the edges of his lips. He even chuckled.

He brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

Caring. Keenan was caring.

"I don't want you to go home yet either." He murmured, smiling wistfully at her.

Her mind fogged as she imagined her never going back home. His words and eyes whisking her away to a far away island where they would spend the rest of their days in absolute bliss, letting their bodies fulfill each other's every night… Keenan whispering filthy declarations of love in her ears as he would nibble on her lower lip…

She caught herself as she noticed a blush creeping up her cheeks, shaking the erotic daydream from her mind.

Even in her mind his actions drove her to a point of nearly complete lunacy.

Sexy. Keenan was sexy.

"What would you say to spending the night with me?"

What?

Had he read her thoughts? Was this when he locked the car doors and just drove? Was this when she let herself be whisked off her feet and led into a dangerous state of not knowing or caring?

Her gaze snapped up to meet his. He was being completely serious. His eyes showed no signs of playfulness. He wanted to be with her tonight. And, oh, did she want to be with him. Her craving made her very bones ache.

Would she? _Could_ she?

She leaned in closer, wiggling her finger seductively at him, beckoning him to meet her halfway. He complied without second thought.

Their noses were almost touching as Aislinn cupped his cheek with her palm and leaned in. She moved swiftly passed his lips and kissed his jaw line sensuously. She found a soft spot on his neck that caused him to moan softly. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that even though he drove her insane with lust, she hadn't lost all control.

Her lips grazed his ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe. He took a sharp intake of breath and held it as she whispered in raw lust.

"Not tonight."

He exhaled sharply as she pulled back and let her palm linger on his cheek, before opening her door.

He shook his head and couldn't help but smile at her sudden seduction.

"Good night, my love." She heard from behind her.

She turned to see Keenan looking lovingly at her, smiling his breathtaking grin.

Lovely. Keenan was lovely.

"Good night," she said feeling flustered at his sudden use of affectionate pet names.

She walked up to her front door, but didn't relax until she finally heard his car drive around the corner. She stood outside in the cold until her heart beat slowed and her cheeks cooled down.

_My love._

That is what he had called her. With no sarcasm or playfulness. He had said it as if he had been calling her that for years. That they had been doing this for years; staying out late and letting themselves drown in each other's touch.

_My love._

His love. She was his love, and he was hers.

* * *

><p>Aislinn couldn't help but sigh in bliss as she flopped down on her bed. Kicking off her heels she lay staring at the ceiling above her. The moon shone through her window, casting an eerie glow in her room.<p>

She put her hands behind her head, replying the night's events. Keenan touch still lingered on her skin and her lips still felt like they were on fire. As if kissing him had burned her, and scorched her soul.

She closed her eyes and images of sunny meadows and midnight parks danced behind her eyelids. What if things could just be like this forever? Her coming home late at night and still craving him. What if their feelings never died? And they stayed like this, for eternity.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a soft knocking on the front door downstairs. Aislinn looked over at her clock, realizing it was 1:56 am. Who would be calling at this hour?

She crept down the stairs slowly. The lights in the living room had been turned off and Grams was no longer on the couch. The house seemed to have been splashed with various shades of black and grey and Aislinn couldn't help but shiver as she neared the door, her hands clutching her upper arms.

She felt the slight draft creeping up from underneath the door frame tickle her bare feet as she stood, bracing herself against the door.

Though it seemed unlikely, her first thought was that it was maybe Keenan, not taking her 'no' for an answer. She couldn't help but hope. She took a deep breath before opening the door just a crack.

What stood before her was not bronze locks or ocean eyes, but darkness. Dark hair and dark eyes; eyes that seemed worn down and tired. A darkness that was all too familiar.

"Seth?"

Aislinn opened the door fully to see him standing with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, his cheeks flushed and his sneaker kicking some pebbles on the ground. He raised his face to look at her. His eyes were puffy and red, their usual sparkle replaced by a glassy look. His hair was lanky and she didn't know if it was because of the dim light, but she almost swore she saw dried up streaks of tears run down his cheeks.

He looked so broken, so unlike the Seth she had come to love.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, almost scared to face this unknown young man which now stood lost and defeated on her porch.

"I just had to see you, Ash." He looked up at her, pleading with his eyes to make her understand his feelings. She didn't understand. But she wanted to.

She stepped out on the cold porch, her bare feet cursing her for doing so. She raised her hand to stroke her thumb across his cheek. His skin was cold and wet.

"Seth… Have you been crying?"

At this Seth pulled away from her touch, desperately wiping away the evidence of his sadness with his hand.

"No," he answered, sounding like a small child.

Aislinn sighed. "Would you like to come inside?" She asked, not wanting him to stay out here in the cold for long. He already looked so cold and worn down.

He shook his head, swaying slightly at this motion. He stumbled forward, catching himself just inches from Aislinn. He rested both his hands on her shoulders, shaking her as he spoke.

"I realized something tonight…" he trailed off, closing his eyes and his brows furrowing.

It was then Aislinn smelt it lingering in the air between them; alcohol.

"Seth, have you been drinking?" Sure, he had had the occasional beer in the past, but he never let himself get drunk.

He ignored her question and continued.

"I realized that I'm lo-lo… losing you…" His voice broke, making Aislinn's heart ache.

"Seth, you'll never lose me. I will always be your friend." She clutched his arms, trying her best to console him any way she could.

"Friend…" he snorted, releasing her shoulders from his iron grip. He chuckled without any trace of humor and shook his head, as if he was laughing at an inside joke that she would never understand.

"What if I don't want to be your friend?" he said, sounding angry and irritated.

Realization overcame Aislinn like a tidal wave. This was him confessing his love, begging her not to leave him. Begging her to surrender her heart to his disposition. And now she would have to tell him the truth; that her heart had surrendered to someone else. That she could never love him the way he desperately needed her to. It was a truth, that when uttered, would shatter them both.

"Seth, I can't-"

He held up his hand, silencing her.

"I know what you're going to say. You will tell me that you are already with Keenan, and that we can't be together because you don't want to risk our beautiful friendship." He said, sounding so cynical, mocking the feelings she actually felt. This wasn't Seth at all, this was a stranger.

"But…" he continued. "I am giving you the chance to speak for yourself. What do you _really _want, Aislinn?"

He stepped closer and captured both her hands in his sturdy grasp. His eyes became glossier and his voice cracked as he repeated words that stabbed her very soul.

"Just tell me what you want." He whispered.

She couldn't help but feel her own tears spilling over. Here was this beautiful boy offering himself to her, and she couldn't make him happy. She couldn't make him smile and assure him that her body, heart and soul belonged to him. She couldn't, and wouldn't, lie to him like that. However much it would hurt him, she had to tell him the truth.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her tears streaking down her face and trickling down her neck. She pressed her lips shut as she heard herself sobbing, biting her tongue in an effort to make herself stop.

She felt his hands release hers, only to cup her face between his hands. They were cold, the night air having stripped them of their usual warmth.

His thumbs wiped away her tears gently, as he leaned in. She could smell his drunkenness on his breath and felt herself trembling. She refused to look at him. She couldn't look him in the eyes as she broke his heart.

"Seth, I want-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had pressed his lips to hers.

He was gentle, and caring. It was different from her and Keenan's passionate kisses. This was so innocent and unsure. He was giving her the opportunity to pull away. Why wasn't she pulling away?

She just stood her ground and let his lips caress hers; convincing herself that letting him would provide some comfort when she confessed she didn't belong to him.

She lifted her hands to cling to his jacket, getting ready to push him away, but was not able to find the strength to do so.

Seth seemed to misunderstand her efforts for lust, and deepened the kiss.

He opened his mouth, pleading silently for her to do the same. She couldn't control her actions as she let his tongue battle hers. His hands slid down from her face to her waist, trying desperately to close whatever little space was left between them. He was trying his hardest to make them become one.

Aislinn clenched her fingers that were still wound in his coat as she felt his leg step forward to separate hers, causing her to lean back slightly, his arm supporting her.

She heard him moan and nibble her lower lip. She knew she was pushing him too far, and she had to stop him.

She pulled away and pushed him away from her. She tried to create the space that had been between them only minutes ago.

He understood her actions and released her, plain confusion in his eyes. She didn't let go of his coat, trying to steady herself so she wouldn't crumple to pieces.

"I want him." She whispered, her voice thick with tears of desperation.

His eyes grew wider as he understood that she could never be his. His expression changed from someone on the verge of tears to someone who now knew that they had been defeated, that their efforts were futile.

"You want him." He repeated. He gently caught her hands in his and pried them away from his coat, stepping away from her. Without another word he turned and was about to leave her porch.

"Seth, wait!" she called, hoping he wouldn't ignore her.

She could hear him sigh and see his shoulders fall as he reluctantly turned his head.

She wasn't ready to lose him yet. "We can still be friends." She pleaded. She felt like she was trying to please him with a bargain, a bargain she knew would never satisfy both of them. "You know I care for you, Seth."

He met her pleading with indifference. He simply snorted condescendingly and turned away from her.

"Friends… I really hate that word."

He walked away from her house without a second glance.

She had lost him. He had given her a second chance, and she hadn't taken it. She had foolishly refused his love. She had led him on and then crushed him.

She saw his dark figure turn round the corner and he was gone.

What had she done?

Her tears returned, this time more aggressively, and stung her eyes as they were chilled by the night air.

* * *

><p>"You never mentioned how your date went last night."<p>

"Hmm?"

Keenan was sitting in an arm chair, his feet propped up on the table in front of him, a dove perched on his index finger. He had been in the loft all day, being lost in thought.

"How was your date last night?" Niall repeated, beginning to become slightly annoyed with his King's wandering mind.

Keenan hadn't said much when he had come home, late. Niall had been sitting up, waiting for him, while Tavish had lay on the couch asleep; one of the Summer Girls nestled in the crook of his arm. He had been too distracted with thoughts of Aislinn to talk to them. He had just walked past them to his room and shut the door.

He hadn't slept much that night. He was too busy analyzing, and worrying. Analyzing her every move, every reaction she had had that night, the way she seemed to falter slightly when he had addressed her as his love. He was worrying whether she would accept him as her King, her equal. He toyed with the thought of just forgetting it all. Forgetting the bet and the duty to find his Queen.

He imagined just staying like this with her, taking her out and enjoying her company, confiding and loving her with all his heart, but never telling her who he really was. Maybe letting his glamour slip once in a while, but never showing her his world fully. Maybe it would be easier that way.

The fear of rejection and hurting her clouded his rational mind, the part that told him that he could not rule without a partner. That without Aislinn by his side, Summer would wither and die.

This fear combined with scenarios of Aislinn turning her back on him and leaving him alone in the cold with a broken heart, still occupied his thoughts now. So he couldn't help but not sound enthusiastic as he answered Niall's question.

"It was fine."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "Just fine?"

"Fine." Keenan repeated, stroking the dove's head gently.

Niall wouldn't drop the subject. "What happened to all your enthusiasm just a few weeks ago? You seemed head over heels in love, then."

Keenan simply shrugged and sighed as the dove parted with him and flew to rest in one of the many trees scattered around the loft.

"Doesn't she seem as taken aback by you anymore?" Niall asked.

"No, it's not that," Keenan sighed. "I guess I'm just worried."

"About what, pray tell?" Niall asked, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

What was he worried about? He sat a few moments in silence, trying to find the words to explain the gnawing sense of doubt and second-guessing in the pit of his stomach.

"I guess I'm just worried she won't accept. That maybe I was wrong all along and she isn't the one." Keenan stared at a crack in the ceiling as he spoke. Despite Niall being almost like a brother to him, he couldn't look him in the eye as he confessed his worries.

Niall saw how worried Keenan looked, his brows furrowed and his fingers interlacing, clenching and unclenching under the stress he felt. He said the only thing he knew would comfort him. The truth.

"She will."

At this Keenan turned to look at him. Niall looked so sure. He believed in him, much more than he believed in himself.

"You love this girl, don't you?" Niall asked.

"What?" Keenan sounded horrified. The question had caught him completely off guard. Of all the other girls he had courted, he had never contemplated the fact that he might have loved them. Now that he thought about it, he never had. Sure, they had been attractive, some had even had an interesting personality, but none of them had brought out the sparks Aislinn brought out in him. She made him feel alive again. She made him feel invincible. But most importantly, she made him feel loved.

Did this mean that he loved her?

To love seemed like such a serious term. In some ways, it was. To love someone is to always want what's best for them, even though it might cause you pain. It means to want to wake up to their face every morning, and share your bed with them every night. To be willing to make sacrifices for them, just to keep them close to you. To love someone is not being able to imagine someone you would love more than them.

Thoughts of waking up to Aislinn's peaceful expression and tangled raven hair made him smile, which Niall noticed.

"You do love her." He smiled, relieved that his King had realized and accepted his feelings without much resistance.

"I think I do." He couldn't help but laugh at the realization and relief of knowing with certainty how he felt.

He loved her. He loved Aislinn. And she didn't know it.

She needed to know.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what had dragged her out of her house. Suddenly a feeling of relief and warmth had rushed over her and urged her to move her feet. Now she was in a state of obedience and was following where her heart took her.<p>

She hadn't slept well the night before, Seth's dark and bloodshot eyes combined with his alcohol painted breath had haunted her mind, causing her to toss and turn and never find peace.

Seth.

She wondered how he must feel in all this. Did he feel used? Taken for granted? Deceived?

Maybe she had led him on. Maybe it was her own doings and actions that caused him to think that they stood a chance as a couple. And maybe they would have, had not Keenan entered her life and stolen her heart away, only to lock it in a dark cave where only he had access.

As she continued walking in an unknown direction, she couldn't help but feel as if he was calling for her. As if this was _his_ warmth that was guiding her to him. Because she did want to see him, but she hadn't known where to look.

She had wanted to search for the park, try to retrace their steps from the night before, but she couldn't remember their route. He had covered her eyes most of the way.

She looked around, wondering where her subconscious was leading her. None of her surroundings looked even vaguely familiar. Where the hell was she?

She was about to force herself to turn back, despite the distant nagging she felt, luring her to continue on, promising her that it would all be worthwhile, in the end.

She turned a corner and there it was. The park.

It looked even more extravagant in twilight. The grass was a warm, lush green and the trees stretched skywards, almost blooming before her eyes in the setting sun. The whole scenery looked almost golden, the lake shimmering and luring her to take a step forward.

It seemed odd being here without Keenan, but she couldn't help herself as she took a step forward and entered the park, her feet sinking slightly as she stepped on the soft ground. As she took that step it felt as though the park enveloped her completely, severing all her ties with the real world, and instead offering her a place where real magic existed.

She couldn't do anything but accept the silent invitation.

She kept walking over the grass, headed for the lake that seemed to call to her. She sat down by the bank and stroked the water's surface with the tips of her fingers, watching as it rippled and caressed her skin.

A soft summer breeze played with the tendrils of her hair, making the branches above her sway gently. She had sat herself under a weeping willow which now seemed to shift its long, dangling branches to wrap themselves around her to form a small, closed off area. Now she really felt like she was someplace magical. She stroked the branches gently, and thought she could hear them whisper her something, but convinced herself it must have been the wind.

She leaned back and looked at the pink and orange sky that stretched for miles, kissing the horizon ahead. The sun made the clouds turn an indigo colour and if she looked closely she could see small stars start to turn on their lights to light up the night sky that was about to appear.

She closed her eyes to focus on the sounds around her. She could hear the soft wind whistle through the trees, some birds singing in the distance and something carefully treading on the grass behind her.

Her eyes sprang open as she whipped her head around, scrambling to her feet.

She waited for something to spring forward from behind the branches that hid her and pull her from this magical world, only to dump her on the sidewalk, a place which seemed a million miles away.

The branches were slowly pulled to the side, only to reveal a face that had become all too familiar.

"Aislinn?"

He stepped out from behind the branches, letting them close behind him, the secluded atmosphere slowly returning.

"What on earth are you doing?" he laughed, gesturing to her with a slight wave of his arm.

"What?"

She noticed she had taken a self defense stance, her feet apart, her knees bent and her arms held out in front of her, ready to repel whatever attack would've come.

"Oh," She straightened herself, pulling at her hoodie while she tried to regain what little dignity she had left. "Just being cautious." She murmured, feeling a faint blush crawl across her cheeks.

He chuckled. He closed the space between them, lacing his arms around her waist and looking into her eyes, smiling wistfully at her. He was so beautiful, especially in this light. The setting sun cast golden shadows across his tanned skin, making his bronze hair seem more golden and almost glow. His eyes looked greener than usual and his smile, oh, his smile. It still sent chills down her spine.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked playfully, although his eyes made it seem as though he was asking a serious question.

She didn't hesitate. "Of course not." She placed her hands against his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric.

He leaned in closer, their noses barely touching.

"Not even when I do this?" he whispered.

He kissed her along her jaw line, his grip on her waist tightening, inching their bodies even closer together. She let out a ragged breath, trying to gain her train of thought.

"No."

He leaned in so his lips were almost touching her ear as he whispered, his voice turning husky. "What about this?" He nibbled and sucked lightly on her ear lobe. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt, trying to steady herself as her legs turned to jelly beneath her.

She felt her mouth go dry and she had to search for the strength to answer his question and not let herself be engulfed by his touch completely.

She couldn't find her voice, so she simply shook her head.

"Hmm…" She could sense that he was contemplating his next move, trying to deduce what would drive her crazy. She would have assured him that it wouldn't have required much effort on his part, but she was too busy basking in the warmth of his touch, and the growing warmth and tingling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

He dragged his lips along her jaw line and he rested his forehead against hers. She could hear the smile in his voice as he asked once more, his lips just a breath away from hers.

"What about now?" The question only came out as just the slightest of whispers, before he gently caressed her lips with his. His was being very gentle, too gentle for her liking. She wanted him. Now.

Before he had the chance to ask her his agonizing question again, she pressed her lips to his passionately. He responded with as much force as she needed, sending her mind into a beautiful and dazzling haze.

She let her hands wander from his chest to knot themselves in his hair, pulling him in even closer. She felt his warm hands snake their way under her sweat-shirt and wander up her lower back, sending shivers up her spine and causing her to moan against his lips. She bit his lower lip, begging for admission, which he gladly granted her. Their tongues danced with such harmony, one would have thought they had done it a million times before.

He broke away from their kiss, only to continue lacing warm and caring kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back, succumbing completely to his touch. He reached her collar bone and nipped her skin slightly, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Come home with me, Aislinn." He said between his sweet kisses.

This caused her eyes to spring open, her mind trying to put her conscious back together again.

"What did you say?" she asked, leaning away, wanting to look him in the eyes.

He leaned away, but never released her from his loving embrace.

"Come home with me, Aislinn." He repeated. He noticed a tendril of her hair was misplaced and tucked it behind her ear, letting his fingers linger and stroke her cheek.

She only looked at him questioningly. He realized she needed to hear him say it. She needed to hear the truth; that he loved her and never wished to part with her again.

"I love you, Aislinn."

As his words gradually registered, her eyes widened in realization and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, positive that so could he.

Despite the fact that she felt the same way, she couldn't believe the words when they came from his lips.

She looked away, her hands sliding down his forearms.

"You don't mean that…" She trailed off, letting her sentence linger in the air between them.

He lifted her face to look at him, pulling her chin towards him with his fingers.

"I do. At first I wasn't sure, but I've come to realize that I love you. I wish to be with you forever, to spend eternity with you by my side and guard your heart with my very soul."

His eyes shone so bright, so certain. She thought she saw herself and Keenan in the depths of his eyes. Them spending eternity in this park. Their park.

She knew she loved him too. She had said it aloud to Seth; she wanted him, and she was his for the taking. Even though she hadn't known for sure if he wanted her heart, she was still willing to offer it on a silver platter, willing to let it burn to ash if he refused her.

And here he was. The boy she desired was confessing his love to her, and she felt complete. Any doubt of what may happen in the future was a distant concern. Now it was only them and the willow tree which protected them from whatever hindrances they might face in the future.

She didn't say anything. She didn't feel the need. She leapt into his arms, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist and her lips crashing down on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed between their kisses.

The relief of knowing that his feelings were returned made his head dizzy with bliss. That; and the following words that crossed her lips and left traces of burning desire on his.

"Lead the way."


	8. A Promise of Pleasure

**Phew! It took a while, but I finally finished this chapter! Was swamped with schoolwork, and suffered from slight writer's block :/ If story goes according to plan, there is only about one or two chapters left to go, with _maybe_ a short epilogue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>He slammed her up against the closed door that led to the loft. He had carried her all the way from the park to his front door, their lips only separating to gasp for air. Her legs had been wrapped around his waist, her hands knotted in his hair. They couldn't help but devour each other. Although they had would not admit it to themselves, they had been wanting to share their love in a ferocious way for quite some time.<p>

He fumbled around, looking for the door handle, while his body pressed against Aislinn's. She snaked her hands in the back of his neck, but quickly got impatient and began unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled against her lips, her enthusiasm and need for him only making his own need grow.

He finally managed to open the door, pushing Aislinn through the doorframe and towards his bedroom. She had unbuttoned most of his shirt, and was struggling to undo the remaining few buttons. In her struggle, Keenan could no longer wait and ripped what remained of his closed shirt, the buttons clattering to the floor.

He didn't give her much time to admire his flawless chest, before he captured her face between his palms, kissing her with all the passion he could muster. Their tongues danced as he began removing Aislinn's shirt. He could feel her shiver beneath his fingertips as he caressed her now exposed flesh.

She stood before him in a lace bra, her hands stroking his cheeks and neck. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, fey or mortal. Her lips were swollen from kissing, her cheeks flushed and warm, and her hair seemed to glow in the light of the loft.

He saw how she slowly began to notice her surroundings, a look of surprise colouring her features.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked as she spotted a humming bird resting in one of the many small trees scattered around the loft.

"This, my dear, is my home." He gestured to his surroundings with his hand.

"You _live_ here?" she asked incredulously. She was momentarily distracted from his exquisite physic as she watched a kaleidoscope of butterflies flutter past her, just inches from her face.

She tried to reach out to touch them, and was amazed that one of them stopped and rested on her index finger, its wings gently flapping.

She smiled a brilliant smile, and Keenan could have almost sworn that he saw a flash of sunlight in her irises. _She__is__the__one._

He leaned in to let his lips linger only a breath away from her jaw line.

"You haven't even seen the best part."

His tone was so husky and sensual it made Aislinn's breath to hitch in her throat, the slight movement causing the butterfly to take flight and join the others.

She didn't know if she dared ask, but the thought of the pleasure that might come if she did, made it impossible for her to resist his playful tone.

"And what's the best part?"

He chuckled at her hint of hesitation. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face a closed door. It was made of the finest oak and seemed to almost beckon to her.

Keenan now stood behind her, and she became hyperaware of how their exposed skin was touching.

_ So __close._

He still let his lips linger by her jaw line. He brushed her hair away from her shoulder, exposing the ivory skin of her neck. He laced soft kisses from the nape of her neck to her shoulder blade.

"The bedroom," he said, his voice no more than a faint whisper.

Aislinn could feel her heartbeat quicken, and her stomach did flips. This was really happening. Her and Keenan were really going to go all the way. And despite them not knowing each other for a long time, she felt like they still belonged together, like their souls knew each other more than they would ever know themselves.

She turned her face to look into his eyes. They seemed to almost turn green in this light, and in the depths of their lush colour, she could almost make out daisies.

She reached out her hand to pull his face those remaining inches until their lips met. This kiss was slower, tenderer than the animalistic kisses they had shared only a few moments ago. Keenan let his fingers trail lightly over her collarbone, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

She pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads resting against each other. She reached down for his hand and took a few steps back towards the closed door, pulling Keenan with her. She arched an eyebrow and gave him a crooked, and what she hoped was, a sexy smile.

He understood quickly what she wanted and grinned as he followed her. She opened the door without taking her eyes off him. His bronze-like hair was tousled, and looked almost golden with the setting sun shining its remaining beams through the window.

He stepped closer to her, their chests almost touching. As he looked down at her she reached up to brush away the hair from his eyes. She let her fingers linger on his warm, tanned skin. Keenan reached up to hold her hand, kissing her fingertips as he pressed himself up against her. She could clearly feel his longing and want against her stomach.

"I want you," he whispered, his eyes boring into hers, making it impossible to look away. "Now."

Even though his voice remained a whisper, she could hear a slight growl hidden beneath his words. She didn't need to be told twice, for she wanted him just as passionately.

She gripped the back of his neck forcefully, drawing his face closer and closer to hers, until their noses were touching. She leaned in and spoke lustfully against his lips.

"Take me, then."

She heard him moan before he captured her face between his hands and brought his lips to hers once more.

Keenan guided them steadily towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she let Keenan hold her tightly while he lowered them down onto the silk covers, their lips never separating.

He rested his hands on either side of her face, caging her in and forcing her to succumb to his every touch. A warm tingling seared in the pit of her stomach as his tongue gently stroked her lower lip.

He moved one of his hands to lightly stroke her skin from her bra strap all the way down to her hips, where her jeans began. Her skin was on fire where his fingers had just lightly trailed, burning her forcefully and searing his touch on her skin; a touch that she suspected would tingle for the rest of time.

He pulled his lips away from hers, only to trail small kisses down her neck and collarbone. He kissed his way down her stomach and stopped by her jeans. He lightly touched the skin just above her trousers, looking up at her and smiling mischievously, seeing how his touch tortured her and made her want more.

She bit her lip as she felt his fingers hook her jeans and painstakingly slowly began to remove them from her body. She felt goose bumps form on her now newly exposed flesh, and couldn't take her eyes off Keenan as he kissed his way back up her body, stopping when his face was just inches from hers.

"You're sure?" He felt he couldn't proceed without her full consent, worried that she might regret giving herself to him. She didn't need much time to respond.

"I'm positive. I want you. All of you."

She spoke so reassuringly.

She felt his fingers slowly slide beneath her lace underwear. She held her breath until he gently stroked her bundle of nerves, which seemed to be almost begging for relief. Her back arched as his fingers quickened, and even though she tried so hard, she couldn't contain the small whimpers and moans of pleasures that escaped her lips.

She felt him dip one of his fingers in her wet cavern and she clung to his biceps to stay conscious. A second finger soon followed and she saw a dense fog at the edge of her vision as she moaned his name.

She moaned even louder, only seconds away from reaching absolute bliss, before his fingers stilled, leaving her on the edge of the cliff, but refusing to push her over the edge; refusing to let her jump into the bright euphoria of pleasure.

He undid the clasp of her bra with a calm expertise, before he cupped her chest with his warm hands. She let her fingers roam his stomach, tracing and memorizing every dip, every inch of his skin.

She became distracted from the task of undoing his belt, as she felt his warm mouth tease her nipple while caressing the other with his hand. Her back arched once more and he slid his arm behind her back, pulling her even closer. She gasped and knotted her fingers in his hair, knowing she would never be able to let him go.

She pulled his face up to look at her, and could barely recognize her own voice as she heard herself murmur words she only ever fantasized about saying.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She barely nipped his lower lip as she spoke.

This sent Keenan in a frenzy. His desire pounded in his chest and abdomen, while the almost crushing sense of passion fueled his actions as he quickly tugged his belt from his jeans, before kicking his jeans to the floor.

She raised herself to her knees, before gently laying him down so that she was now hovering above him. She looked into his eyes, with a longing that could only be cured by making them one. She let her hands roam their way down his body, and she basked in the sense of accomplishment as she felt him shiver beneath her touch.

She played with the edge of his boxers, mirroring his own previous actions, teasing him until he could barely contain himself. She ran her tongue along the elastic band of his underwear, before gently sliding them off and throwing them on the floor.

She suddenly became timid. She may have seemed confident, but she had no idea about how to proceed. Even though she wanted this with all her heart, she remained inexperienced.

Pushing her fears and insecurities aside, she gently began stroking him with just two fingers. She heard him sigh and felt his hips tense and still. She didn't want to just pleasure him. She wanted to push him beyond his limits. Her demonic side wanted him to beg her for his release.

She then held his length in her palm and began to gently move her hand.

She could hear him moan, and when she looked up at him through her eyelashes, she saw that his eyes were closed, his brows furrowed and his mouth clamped shut, trying desperately to stifle his moans of pleasure.

She didn't know what came over her as she let her tongue roam his full length, before capturing him in her mouth, gently swirling her tongue to the rhythm of her own pounding heart. She could hear his breath hitch in his throat and smiled inwardly as she felt him move his hips to her movements. Just as he was about to find heavenly release, she stopped. He opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes were ablaze, raw lust turning his irises golden. He growled as he suddenly darted forward towards her, grabbing both her arms and shoving her down to lie beneath him. She gasped in surprise as he suddenly towered over her, panting and concentrated.

This was him near the edge. She smiled a crooked smile up at him, pleased with herself that she had managed to drive him to a point of nearly madness.

This only caused him to grin and he captured her mouth forcefully. Their tongues wrestled passionately as she felt him position himself at her entrance. One of his hands grabbed his hip firmly, while the other rested in the nape of her neck, holding her close.

She contemplated in the back of her mind how much it would hurt. She had been saving herself for the 'one guy'. The person who made her head spin. The person who told her she was beautiful, the person who made her whole.

Keenan was that person.

So, to her, a little pain was worth what she was sure would be an immense amount of pleasure. Pleasure from the one she loved so dearly.

Still kissing her forcefully, he jerked his hips forward, hard.

Her whimpers became muffled behind his lips, and the searing pain brought tears to her eyes. He released her from his earthshattering kiss and he smiled down at her, reassuring her with only a smile that it would all be okay. He gently kissed her tears away, feeling her salty tears on his lips.

She then suddenly moved her hips, causing him to moan and Aislinn to gasp. The pain was nothing but a distant ache, now replaced with a profound pleasure.

Keenan began to rock his hips to meet her movements, and it didn't take long before they were both breathless. She moaned every time his thrusts met hers. He thrust even harder, ramming into her and sending her flying over the edge of the cliff she faced, screaming his name in ecstasy as she fell.

Her orgasm left her breathless, but not nearly finished.

She pushed him off her, directing him with a shove to lie on his back. She saw the confusion in his eyes at her sudden determination, but it was quickly replaced with a breathtaking grin, oozing sex appeal and raw lust.

She climbed on top him, and sighed as she felt herself welcome the length of him once more. She braced herself on his shoulders before she began to move her hips in a steady rhythm. He gripped her hips as she moved, guiding her and urging her to go faster.

She complied, and soon they had reached a speed that left them both holding their breath, not exhaling until they had reached the ultimate release.

She could feel the pressure build between her thighs, only screaming for more movement, more friction. Keenan clamped his eyes shut, trying to hold on, but she was pushing him over the edge. The fact that she called out his name with such passion and need only made holding on that much harder.

They moved in perfect unison, as if they had committed such acts of passion many times before. It was as if their souls were reuniting after many years of painful solitude. They had found each other. They had found their soul mate.

She was close to release, and gripped his shoulders and stilled as she felt the oceans of pleasure wash over her and send her body into an abyss of light.

Keenan followed soon after, her name on his lips as the tension released, clutching Aislinn's body tightly as he did.

As they joined and became one, Aislinn could feel a glowing heat warm her face and her body. She saw a burst of light, which seemed to come from her very being. It was as if they were both radiating sunlight; glorious sunlight that fused and entwined their souls forever.

Aislinn collapsed on top Keenan, still clutching to him. He slipped out of her, and pulled the thin satin covers over their hot and sweaty bodies.

He laid her head to rest on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She could hear his heartbeat and relished in the feeling of having him so near.

They were one now. She was sure of that. She was sure of him.

She glanced up at the ceiling above them and saw a painting of glorious sunlight, and people who didn't look human basking in this light. In the center of this light, she could almost see the outline of a man. He seemed to be wearing a crown, and by his side she could see the faint figure of a woman, their hands clasped together in an intimate way. It may have been the endorphins talking, but if she looked closely enough, she could almost swear the man looked like Keenan. He, too, had bronze wavy hair that seemed to glow, and those eyes. She could never forget those eyes.

She felt Keenan kiss the top of her head. He then sighed and seemed to slump slightly into the mattress.

She supported herself on her elbow as she turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried that she may have disappointed him. "Was this not… good?" She almost whispered towards the end, afraid of what his answer may be.

He only smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

"No. This was perfect. It's just…" He trailed off and instead started playing with a tendril of her hair.

"Just what?" she pressed.

"I don't know how much you'll like me ten seconds from now."

His words made her heart still for a second. She knew it was too good to be true. This couldn't last. Fairytales never last. Something always gets in the way of couple's happily ever after; it's just never mentioned. Instead of voicing her worst fears, she tried to reassure him.

"That will never happen, Keenan. You know I will love you no matter what."

She gently traced her fingers along his temple, before letting them rest on his collarbone.

"You don't know the real me, Aislinn." She had to concentrate to be able to make out his words, as his voice had faded to a quiet mumble. She wouldn't let him think that he would ever lose her.

"So tell me. Who is the real you?"

He was quiet for a few minutes. She began to think that he wasn't going to answer her question, until he exhaled sharply and asked her the same question he had asked her only a few nights earlier in their park. The question that would surely change both their lives forever.

"Do you believe in fairies, Aislinn?"

"What?"

Had she heard him correctly? Did he really just ask her if she believed in fairies? Fairies didn't exist. Fairies were mythical creatures from the magical worlds of storytelling, not anything that would exist in real life.

She looked at him, searching for any signs that may suggest that he was just being humorous. To her confusion, he was being completely serious.

"Would you believe me if I told you that things like that existed? That fey really walked among us?"

Would she? Of course she wouldn't. Horror washed over her as she realized she had fallen in love with a lunatic.

"Keenan, you're not making any sense." She sat up and was about to leave what used to be the safe haven of Keenan's bed, when he grabbed her arm.

"It will all make sense, if you just listen to me." He spoke so soothingly.

Common sense told her to bolt, to flea while she still had the chance. For she had the feeling that what he was about to confess would change her life forever.

She would have fled, had it not been for that look in his eyes; a pleading look of pain, begging her to listen and perhaps even understand and embrace. So she complied.

For who could ever turn him down?

She lay back down in the bed. She lay on her side with her head propped up on her hand. They lay like that facing each other, their eyes searching the other's for any sign of fear or uncertainty. It took Keenan a few moments to find the right words to explain, but soon enough he started telling Aislinn the truth, however unbelievable, and maybe even destroying it may be.

* * *

><p>"And you are the one, Aislinn. I just know it."<p>

She couldn't form words. It was as if the reality she had chosen to believe in was now not the correct reality. What she had thought was real, had just been a figment of her imagination.

Keenan had told her of his quest; the quest to find his Summer Queen, the one who would rule the Summer Court by his side. The one who would own his heart and complete him. And now he was telling her that she, Aislinn; a normal girl, was the one to do that. She was the lost Summer Queen.

It seemed so surreal. It couldn't be.

Although, as she remembered the dreams she had been having, her receiving a crown from Keenan in a dress which seemed to made of sunlight. The look in his eyes that seemed to depict summer. The way his touch burned her skin… like a sunburn…

She believed him.

Whether it was her wanting so desperately to believe him, or that sincere and almost scared look in his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

And with this realization came the grueling thoughts tainted with doubt.

She couldn't become his Queen. Even though she loved him, she wasn't ready. She knew nothing about fey. She was just a mortal who would be invading their world, and expecting other fey to follow her every whim, her every poor decision.

She imagined how the Summer Court would suffer under her rule. Sure, she would have Keenan to guide her, but what if he wasn't around at all times? What if she had to make some decisions on her own?

And the thought of eternity scared her shitless. She had come to terms with the idea that she would live her life, find a man she loved, have kids and build a home with him, raise her kids with all the love and care in the world, grow old in the sanctuary of her man's arms, and then die a peaceful death.

And now Keenan was telling her that it didn't have to be like that. That she could experience the world for several centuries; that she would always have him to confide in, and that she would always be in protective enclosure of his arms.

Her reality was turned upside down. However much she wanted to stay calm and be able to handle this, she couldn't. She didn't find the strength to stay rationale and by Keenan's side.

She quickly threw the sheet off her body and bolted out of the bed.

She rummaged around for her clothes, and the ache she felt in her heart from leaving him brought her to tears.

Keenan rose from the bed to walk over to her. She was searching the floor, looking for her trousers, trying to keep a panic attack at bay.

He saw how much she was struggling, and grabbed her by her arms, keeping her still for a moment. She wouldn't look at him, for fear that she would hurt him when he saw the pain in her own eyes.

He pulled her chin up to face him, the ache in her heart only increasing when she saw that he, too, had tears in his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he said softly. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard his voice crack, and she couldn't stop her tears from overflowing.

How could she possibly explain to him how scared she was? That how even though the thought of eternity with Keenan was something she would gladly agree to, she feared that she would fail at her task as Summer Queen. She feared that maybe one day Keenan realized that he no longer loved her; that he had made the wrong choice, and they were now stuck with each other. She feared they would end up being bound together by duty, rather than the love they felt for each other.

However hard she tried, she couldn't seem to find the words to voice her fears.

So instead she simply kissed his cheek, before whispering words of raw sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Keenan."

She walked to the oak door of his bedroom, stopping to look at him once more.

His face was contorted in sadness, his tears now dripping down his face. She felt like she was betraying him as she left the loft, which was now dark and hiding the magic that had once existed there.

She had barely made it out the door of the building before the pain in her chest and the thick sorrow in her throat got the best of her and she sank to the ground, her face buried in her knees.

She covered her face with her hands to muffle her cries, as her whole body shook from sadness. She couldn't shake the sight of him from her mind. That hurt in his eyes… He almost looked like he had feared this. That he predicted that she would react this way.

She hated herself for acting this way, but it all was just too much.

* * *

><p>After she had sat there for God knows how long, she slowly made her way home. It was the middle of the night and the sun wouldn't rise for couple of hours. She didn't dare glance at their park as she walked past it. She kept her gaze down at the ground, counting her steps as she walked, for fear that she may just accept Keenan's offer.<p>

The cold bit at her cheeks and she pulled her jacket tighter around her, shoving her hands in her pockets.

She decided to take a shortcut home. It was not a route she took very often, since it was often referred to as the neighborhood's "Red Light District." It was full of shady nightclubs, and there had been several rumors of women being assaulted in the dark depths of enclosed alleyways.

This didn't stop Aislinn. The sooner she got home, the better.

Just to be sure, she glanced behind her and several yards in front of her. There was no one out but her. She could hear the distant bass from a nightclub nearby, but other than that it was just her and the night sky, which was littered with twinkling stars.

She proceeded on, listening for any sounds that may warn her of imposing danger. She heard nothing.

Thoughts of Keenan flooded her mind as she walked, and she couldn't help but shed a few silent tears, which were chilled instantly by the cold night air.

She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A flicker of movement, movement which seemed to be a shadow within the shadows; darkness that loomed in the distance, yet still imposed a great danger once crossed.

She stopped to stare into the darkness, to see if she could spot any shapes moving. She saw nothing, and turned to continue walking.

As she had her back turned to the darkness, she felt shivers on the back of her neck, and several hands grab her. She was being dragged into the dark corners of the street by what seemed like slithers of dense shadows.

As she took a deep breath, preparing to scream so loud that maybe even Keenan heard her, she felt one of the hands clamp down over her mouth, silencing her pleas of release.

She felt herself being pushed up against a cold, damp stone wall, and being held in place by strong hands. The only light provided was the light from the full moon above them, and the soft glow from the streetlamps several yards away.

She couldn't make out their faces, only their angular facial features and their dark eyes.

"What do we do with her?" one of them asked. He was the closest and she could feel his cold breath on her neck.

"Whatever we do, I want to it first." It was another voice. She could hear that whoever spoke was smirking, and she shivered in fear of what they might do with her.

"Don't do anything stupid until Irial gets here," a third voice sounded. This voice was furthest away, and obviously not holding her captive, just supervising the other two.

"Can't wait…" She felt the closest voice bring his face closer to hers, and fear crawled all over her skin as she felt his tongue lick its way up her neck, leaving a painful ache in its path.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she couldn't help but wish that Keenan would come to her rescue, however much she had hurt him.

"Cannot we not have a little fun until Irial gets here?" the other voice asked. She felt his hand drift from holding her shoulder pressed against the wall to cup her breast.

The third voice sighed, and she could see he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Fine. But don't rough her up too much."

She could hear the two pinning her against the wall snicker, and they didn't waste time as she felt their cold hands rip her jacket off and throw it on the ground.

She struggled against their hold, trying desperately to escape their dark and dangerous grip, but to no avail. She felt their hands roam underneath her shirt, and nip her neck with teeth that seemed razor sharp. One of them nipped particularly hard, and she felt a warm trickle of liquid run down her neck, which one of the men licked with his intrusive tongue.

She felt tears of fear well in her eyes, and she begged for some kind of savior to take her away from these men who's only intention was to defile her.

One of them dipped his fingers under her jeans and stroked her gently. She violently shook her head, trying to shake their touch away. Fear of the person they referred to as "Irial" made her knees almost buckle, and she cursed herself as she felt her back arch due to filthy pleasure she didn't want.

The other man who held her, slackened his hold on her for only a second; a second she saw as an opportunity. She flailed her arms and slashed him across his cheek with her nails, causing dark welts to appear on his cheek and blood to drip down his neck.

She heard him growl with rage and could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red, before her head was violently jerked to the side as he slapped her across the face.

Her whole world spun for a moment, and she worried that she would lose consciousness. She couldn't faint now, not when these monsters threatened to take advantage of her. She needed to stay awake…

"Don't hurt her too much, Gabe. I thought we agreed you would save her for me."

A strange voice sounded from the street corner that led to the alley in which she was being held captive.

She could see him in the glow of the street lamps next to him. He had dark wavy hair and dark eyes that seemed to promise her dark and painful pleasure. She could have sworn she saw shadows encircle and hover next to him. The shadows seemed to caress his skin, but he dismissed them with a gentle wave of his hand.

He, too, had angular features. If she had seen him anywhere but here, she would have thought he was attractive. Now, he was just the personification of danger, and boy, did she fear him.

Her heart stilled as he neared them, and he waved his two minions who held her pressed against the wall away.

He stood to hover over her and placed both his hands on either side of her face against the wall, caging her in. She didn't dare make a move to try to escape, even though he wasn't actually holding her captive. She had a feeling that if she tried anything with him, there would be lethal consequences.

"So this is the one who has been getting cozy with the Summer King?"

His three minions stood behind them, giving Irial his space. He was obviously a powerful leader.

"Yes, my King," answered the third person who had only observed up until now.

Irial lifted his fingers to stroke her cheek, and she moved her face away from his touch. He snickered. "The spitfire type, is she?" he asked rhetorically.

She didn't answer him. She only balled her hands into fists by her sides, her whole body tense with fear.

"I've never cared much for the Summer King," he confessed. "And I thought his Queen would be the ultimate prize." His voice was covered in malice.

She wanted to explain to him that she wasn't actually his Queen; that she had stupidly fled from him. Still, she felt that even though she had turned down the offer of being his Queen, she was still _his_, and therefore she chose to say nothing, but instead stare into Irial's eyes and endure whatever may come. For Keenan's sake. Better they hurt her, than cause any harm to Keenan and his court. She owed him as much.

Irial could see the fear and hate in her eyes, but only chuckled as he grabbed her chin forcefully between his fingers, pulling her face closer.

"Don't be scared. I'll make you scream my name in immense pleasure. You just wait and see."

However noble her actions had seemed only a few moments ago, she was still terrified and as Irial forced his lips to hers, she tried desperately to push him away. He quickly captured her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head. It was useless. Escape was useless.

She was trapped.


	9. Follow The Light

**Sorry it's been a while... There is no excuse... This is the official last chapter of this story! Although, I have plans to write a short epilogue which I hope to have finished in the next few weeks. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

><p>His lips tasted of cigarettes and darkness. If darkness even had a taste, it would be Irial's lips. She tried to pull her wrists free, but his iron grip dug into her skin, making her bones ache.<p>

All she could do was clench her eyes shut, trying her hardest to imagine she was not being violated by this monster, but instead being caressed by Keenan's loving lips.

Despite her best efforts, her mind was always being pulled back to this filthy alleyway. Irial's touch was always there, and there was no use in her trying to just endure it. She had to fight.

He wasn't restraining her legs, and while his tongue was busy stroking her lower lip, begging her for her admittance, she thrust her knee up to meet his groin, expecting him to buckle in pain and release her from his imprisonment.

He didn't even flinch. Instead he just stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, a smirk planted on his smug face. She only stared wide-eyed back.

"You didn't really think I was that weak, did you, Aislinn?"

He moved too quickly for her to register his movements, but a split second later he had grabbed her hair by the nape of her neck and pulled her head back, forcing her to look up at him. Her knees buckled and she clung to his shirt, her fingers digging into the fabric.

Tears sprung to her eyes as he just continued to hold her tightly.

"I am going to overlook your sudden outburst," he sneered. He pulled her hair even tighter, and raised her face to hover only inches from his. "But do it again, and you will regret it." He clenched his fist which was entangled in her hair as he uttered the last syllable, causing her to whimper in pain.

She saw what these small sounds from her did to him. Violent want flared in his eyes and she saw glimpses of the menacing beast which lurked deep within him.

He pulled her head back to reveal her neck and inhaled her scent. She felt his tongue trace its way down her neck and flinched as she felt him suck and bite on her tender flesh.

She clamped her eyes shut, but they sprung open again in terror as she felt his hands snake their way across her chest to remove her shirt. By instinct, she inhaled deeply and screamed until her lunges almost caved in. Her screams didn't last long. He frowned at her and grabbed her by her throat. Her feet dangled slightly and she clung to his hand, desperately trying to free herself. Her scream had turned into nothing more than uncontrollable gasping. She felt her throat constrict and the edges of her vision blurred.

Just before she succumbed to the darkness that threatened to engulf her, she was let go and dropped down to the ground, slamming her elbow on the cold tarmac. She whimpered as the searing pain numbed her entire arm and she curled in on herself.

Their voices now seemed far away, and she tried her best to decipher them.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" She could identify the voice belonged to the one named 'Gabe'.

"She is indeed." A voice spoke, sounding humoured and at ease. A voice she was sure belonged to Irial.

"What are we going to do with her?" One of the two minions spoke.

"I'm not through with her yet. It just takes a little more... control."

She felt Irial step closer and he lowered himself to look down at her. Her eyes were closed, but she felt the presence of something dark near her body, and she felt the searing pain of something coiling itself around her limbs. She forced her eyes open and saw the shadows that had previously encircled Irial, were now winding themselves around her body, making her completely immobile.

They snaked around her ankles and wrists, and just as she was about to build up another scream, they wrapped themselves around her head to cover her mouth, silencing her pleas for mercy.

Irial stepped back to watch as the shadows shifted like smoke and lifted her off the ground, only to pin her to the brick wall behind her. The shadows encircling her ankles broke apart and spread her legs apart and pinned them to the wall, like shackles. Her arms were wielded to the wall behind her above her head.

However hard she struggled and tried to break free, he might as well have imprisoned her in iron shackles. She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Keenan sat on his bed. He sat hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands.<p>

He hadn't even noticed the silent tears of sunlight that trickled down his cheeks. The scent of Aislinn still lingered in the room, still lingered on his sheets.

He regretted telling her. He sprung it all on her at once. What the hell did he expect? For her to accept him with open arms? For her to promise eternity to him?

What a fool he was.

He hadn't followed her as she had left the loft. She needed time to think, and he respected that. He would let her come to terms with his reality before approaching her again.

However, he couldn't shake the awful feeling lurking in the back of his mind that something had happened. Something _bad._

Even though she had not accepted his offer of joining his court, she was still his true Summer Queen, and they now shared a bond. He could feel a little piece of her inside him. And her piece was screaming for mercy. A flush of terror washed over him and stunned him. He sat completely still in the silence of his bedroom as he waited for the feeling to subside. Until he realized, that the terror wasn't his at all. It was Aislinn's.

He thought he could hear her screams of terror from a distance; her pleas for mercy and... his name...

He could have dismissed these feelings as just his imagination, just him making up excuses to go and see her. Yet his heart told him to run to her. Now.

He leapt off the bed and ran out of the loft at faery speed. He ran past their park and stopped at the crossroad which he knew led to her house. Just as he was about to turn to run down her street, he stopped. His senses told him to turn in the opposite direction. He seemed to be pulled towards the shady part of town, where brothels and dark alleyways loomed out of the thick darkness.

He decided to follow his instincts and started down the road, this time at a normal walking pace.

This was the part of town where Dark Fey liked to stalk out their prey. He and the Dark King were not the best of friends. They had been at silent war with each other for decades. Keenan had managed to keep him and his fey at bay for the time being, but The Dark Court was growing stronger.

Suddenly images of Aislinn being cornered by Dark Fey flashed before his eyes. He imagined Irial grabbing her hand and pulling her forcefully to his chest, and then Aislinn in a black, floor length dress. He imagined the shadows which encircled Irial stretched out to touch her skin. She didn't flinch away, but welcomed them and let them carress her skin in a disturbing manor.

He picked up the pace.

The dark road seemed to stretch out endlessly before him, and he had trouble seeing where it led, despite the few street lamps which were scattered along the sidewalk. The cold wind graced across his skin, but did not affect him. The sunlight in his soul kept him from shivering.

He glanced nervously side to side. He should have brought someone with him. The Summer King wandering through Dark Fey territory could not end well. He kept himself alert, trying to catch any movements within the shadows.

He thought he could see something flicker in the corner of his eye. He whipped around, ready to face just about anything. He imagined Dark Court fey ready to pounce on him.

Instead he was greeted by a small hovering ball of light. It reminded him of a miniature sun, big enough to fit in his palm. It glowed faintly and cast a faint golden light on its surroundings. It drifted gracefully to hover in front of Keenan's face. His eyebrows furrowed as he inspected the ball of light before him. Never before had he seen anything like it. It didn't look like anything he could summon with the use of his own powers. His powers were more... fiery. This was more peaceful and pure. Calm, in a way.

The ball of light suddenly started to move slowly forward. Keenan just stood watching it. After it had drifted a few feet forward, it stopped. Did it want him to follow it?

Keenan took one small step forward and watched as the glowing ball resumed drifting forward, leading him through the dangerous territory that stretched out before him.

He followed the shining beacon before him in awe and was so dazed by its presence, that only when it stopped moving did he hear the sounds. The sounds of abuse.

The shining ball of light had stopped by the entrance to a dark alleyway. He could make out three figures which all stood in silence, looking at something. He recognized them to be Dark Court fey.

He shifted his gaze to follow theirs. Only then did he see the horrendous scene unfolding before him. Even in the dim light, he could recognize Irial's side profile. He was panting and his brows were furrowed in deep concentration. His hands gripped something which was pressed against the brick wall... or rather some_one._

He recognized her raven black hair, her slight frame. Her arms were bound above her head and her legs were forcefully spread apart.

Keenan felt his stomach do flips of terror as he almost fell to his knees in defeat.

There she was, being disgustingly violated by the Dark King himself.

His raven haired beauty.

Aislinn.

* * *

><p>The cold brick walls sent chills down her spine. She felt so vulnerable and exposed as she was spread out before this monster, wearing only her bra and jeans.<p>

He only smiled a crooked smile at her as he flicked his wrist ever so slightly, she wasn't sure if he even moved. At his soundless command, the shadows grazed over the waistband of her jeans and undid the button and fly.

She tried to wriggle her hips, tried to shake them off. Instead they only moved faster and soon enough she was wearing nothing but her underwear. She saw his eyes rake over her body, and she imagined all the scenes which were playing out in his mind. She imagined him plotting how to defile her the most, how to destroy her to such a degree that she eventually withered to nothing.

He now stepped just as close as he had stood earlier. His body was pressed up against hers. She hated how their bodies touched so intimately, just as she and Keenan had done only a few hours ago.

His hands raked over her entire body. They were everywhere; in her hair, on her hips, between her thighs, across her chest.

Although she could sense he was rough by nature, he moved his hands slowly as they cupped her breasts and squeezed them sensually. She felt herself arch her back, pressing her body even closer to his.

She felt that by letting her body respond to his stimulation, she was somehow giving him permission. She tried to tell him to stop, but her words were muffled to nothing but soft whimpers against the shadows which covered her lips.

He could hear her whimpers and stroked away her tears with his calloused hands. She felt his hot breath on her cheek as he spoke in a husky tone.

"You have nothing to fear. Your King is _nothing_ compared to me."

She felt his hard manhood press up against her core, and she couldn't help but grind her hips ever so slightly, however much she tried to still her feelings of desire. She had read somewhere that some women had orgasms while being raped. It was purely for scientific reasons, not because they were actually enjoying the rape.

This she repeated to herself over and over again as she felt the growing need for release grow in the pit of her stomach.

She felt his fingers thrust themselves forcefully down her pants and her moan was muffled by the restraining shadows. She squirmed beneath his touch, her hips moving to the rhythm of his fingers. She felt sick to her stomach over her own actions, but that feeling was quickly forgotten as she was sent spiralling into his dark abyss of pleasure.

She clamped her eyes shut, trying to imagine Keenan was the one standing before her.

This illusion quickly evaporated as she heard him moan and ask her in a smug voice.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

He added another finger to his stimulation and she thrashed her head around, trying to free herself from his touch.

He grabbed her jaw with his other, forcing her head to still. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered menacingly.

"What do you think your precious King would have to say about that?"

She started to cry as she envisioned Keenan leaving her behind, thinking that she somehow asked for this, that she enjoyed this.

"Shh..." he murmured, drawing away from her face.

He removed his fingers from her core, only to draw them slowly to his mouth and carefully taste them. She felt sick to her stomach as she saw his eyes roll back in their sockets as he relished in her taste.

"Like summer wine..." he murmured to himself.

Aislinn looked away in disgrace, the mention of summer only reminding her of Keenan. She averted her gaze to the opening of the alleyway and her restrained breath hitched in her throat.

There he was. Her Summer King.

He was looking straight at her and he was clinging to the brick wall for support. Gabriel and the two minions had yet to notice him, and she hoped it would stay that way. She didn't want to see Keenan get hurt.

Unfortunately, she was too slow in averting her gaze away from Keenan, and Irial followed her gaze and saw the Summer King watching him force himself upon his Queen.

Even in the dim light, Irial could see the King's eyes were ablaze with rage, but he didn't back away from her.

Instead, without ever taking his eyes off the Summer King's, he traced his tongue along Aislinn's jaw line; from her chin to the nape of her neck, smirking as he sent painful and intruding trails of saliva across her skin.

This sent Keenan over the edge. He pounced from where he stood at lightning speed, Aislinn almost didn't catch it. His palms suddenly glowed as he ran and he pushed his hands outwards towards Gabe and the two minions, sending scorching light and fire towards them.

Aislinn could hear them howl in pain and the two minions fled from the alleyway, leaving only Gabriel left to defend his master.

She hardly recognized Keenan's voice as he spoke, his voice painted with uncontrollable rage.

"Let her go, Irial." He took a step closer, a new ball of fierce light growing in his hand. "Now."

Irial replied in a calm voice.

"Now, now, Keenan. You don't want to frighten your Queen." As Irial spoke, he traced his fingers across Aislinn's cheek, provoking Keenan even more.

Keenan grabbed Irial's hand that was stroking her cheek, releasing her from Irial's agonizing touch. She could see Keenan's knuckles turning white, as he squeezed Irial's wrist tightly.

Irial didn't even flinch.

"Now that I've got your attention..." Irial let his words hang in the air between them, and without uttering a single word, the shadows which had Aislinn chained to the wall evaporated. Aislinn fell to the cold asphalt beneath her, falling to a miserable heap on the ground by their feet.

Keenan tried to push past Irial to get to her side, but Irial stopped him.

"Not so fast."

The shadows which had held her captured now appeared out of thin air around Keenan's body.

Aislinn rasied herself to her elbows as she watched the horror in front of her unfold.

The shadows coiled around his neck and forced him to his knees. He grasped at them with his hands, trying to free himself of their iron grip Aislinn knew all too well, but they didn't budge. The ball of fierce power that he had held just a few moments ago had evaporated and Keenan was left powerless.

The shadows moved to entwine around the rest of his body, and just as she could see he was on the edge of consciousness, they released his neck. He gasped for the air he had been deprived of.

The shadows slithered across his skin and Aislinn watched in horror as they cut through his shirt and jeans, leaving strips of his skin bare. They continued to cut and she saw red, warm blood soak his clothes as the shadows carved their way through his beautiful tanned skin.

He squirmed miserably on the ground, gasping and crying out loudly in pain.

"Stop it!" she shouted, finding the strength to get on her feet. She ran to Keenan's side, frantically searching for a way to save him. She was his Queen, she had to have some powers. Anything!

Irial just stood over Keenan's body, smiling a crooked smile, and watched as Aislinn tried desperately to save the man she loved.

Sounds of pain spilled from Keenan's lips, even though she could see he tried so desperately to suppress them.

She couldn't stand to see him in pain, so she tried to grab the shadows with her bare hands. It was impossible. It was like trying to grab hold of thin air, yet they still cut deep welts into her palms. The pain of darkness seared her flesh and her blood trickled down her wrists and forearms. It made her sick to her stomach.

Irial only stood there, watching with great pleasure as his shadows tortured Keenan who lay helplessly on the ground.

Aislinn felt the rage bubble in the pit of her stomach and calmly raised herself to stand.

How dare he hurt someone she loved? How dare he make her so helpless and force her to watch her King suffer? And how could he... _force_ himself on her?

She tried to focus all her anger towards one goal; making Irial suffer. She felt her blood flow to her head, making her cheeks flush. She focused desperately on directing her anger to one particular spot, and felt an odd warmth spread in the palms of her hands.

She looked down and was amazed to see that, like Keenan, she now had two balls of fierce light and energy hovering in the palms of her hands. Her skin was aglow and she felt like the sun; a shining beacon of power. She felt powerful and in control.

Even though she had never experienced such power before, she followed her instincts as she thrust her hands forward and together, spreading out her palms to face Irial. She saw that his eyes widened in astonishment, and perhaps... fear, before he was engulfed by her glowing light.

She had to shield her eyes from the intense glow, but could hear Irial's screams as she imagined his body being engulfed by her fierce sunlight.

The light faded and Irial was gone. She turned to Keenan's body and watched as the shadows slithered away, and seemed to seep into the ground beneath them.

She ran to his body and touched his cheek. His face was drained of colour and his hair was grimy. His body was covered in gashes, some quite deep. His skin was damp with sweat and she whispered his name softly, pleading for him to wake up.

Tears spilled quickly down her cheeks as she imagined the cruel possibility of him never waking up. She imagined never seeing his blue eyes again, never being embraced by him again.

She leaned down to brush her lips softly against his cheek.

"My King..." she whispered.

For he was her king. No matter how much she tried to deny it, he was. And she belonged to him. She belonged to his court. Even though a small part of her brain was convinced that she was not ready to become the leader of a fairy court, she knew she could do it, with Keenan by her side.

She loved him. And giving him up because she was afraid of the future, was too foolish for her to even comprehend.

She was so caught up in her epiphany that she only noticed Keenan stirring when he moved his hand to touch hers which rested on his cheek.

He smiled weakly up at her, his eyes ablaze once more.

"Aislinn..." he murmured.

She smiled through her tears, reassuring him that she was alright and for him not to say anything.

"I thought I had lost you..." he murmured, before unconsciousness claimed him, his hand still holding hers tightly, wanting so desperately for her to never leave.

* * *

><p>Keenan lay on his bed back at the loft. His eyes were closed and his hair was stained with his blood.<p>

The cuts and slashes on his glorious face had already started to heal and the blood had dried on his skin.

Somehow, Summer Fey had found both of them in the alleyway; Aislinn kneeling on the ground in only her underwear, with Keenan's head resting in her lap. Perhaps it was one of her newly discovered powers; being able to summon her court to her when in need.

They had carried Keenan back to the loft and offered to treat his wounds, but Aislinn denied them. She wanted to be the one to tend to him. She wanted to be the first one he set eyes on when he eventually woke.

Niall had carefully bandaged her hands; the pain from the cuts on her palms had quieted down to a dull ache. She now sat by Keenan's bedside, stroking his bronze locks away from his face, waiting for him to open his eyes.

He looked so fragile as he lay there, nothing like the King she always envisioned him as. He looked delicate and almost... human.

His brows furrowed and she could tell he was dreaming. Maybe he was even dreaming about her...

His hand which lay on his chest twitched and fidgeted slightly, as if he was trying to grab hold of something. She carefully touched his hand, lacing her fingers between his. He stirred.

"Aislinn..." he murmured, his eyes still closed, yet she knew he could almost sense her presence.

"I'm right here," she whispered, stroking his cheek softly.

He opened his eyes, their piercing teal blue always catching her by surprise.

"Aislinn." He repeated again, lifting his hand up to touch her hair slowly. As he did, he winced.

"Keenan, you're hurt." She said, pushing his hand back down on the bed, not wishing to cause him any more pain.

"I'm fine." He replied, his throat hoarse and a weak smile across his lips.

"No you're not." She lowered herself to her knees and leaned in closer to him, their noses only inches apart.

"Let me heal you, Keenan." He exhaled and closed his eyes, as if he was contemplating the matter. Like he even had a choice.

He only nodded weakly.

Aislinn removed his bloodstained and torn shirt from his body, trying to ignore how his face scrunched up in pain.

It was his chest which had the worst cuts. The gashes on his legs had almost healed completely, but the ones on his chest were stubborn, as if the darkness wouldn't release him.

She had no idea what she was doing, but by instinct she let her hands trail lightly over his chest. She tried to suppress the slight pleasure she felt as he shivered beneath her touch.

She focused on healing and thought about sunlight and warmth.

Slowly, but surely she felt a pleasurable warmth grow in the palms of her hand, yet fainter and more gentle than the power she had possessed in the alleyway.

She focused on channelling this sunlight _away_ from her, and saw as the warm sunlight seeped into Keenan's body. As the first rays of sunshine seeped into his skin, she heard him gasp and his fingers clenched.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, startled and worried that she might be causing him pain.

"No," he gasped. "Keep going."

She concentrated on filling him with her own sunlight and couldn't take her eyes off him as she heard him moan in pleasure as she healed him.

She sensed the traces of darkness left inside him had evaporated and she slowly let her sunlight fade to nothing. His chest was now almost completely free of any signs of injury, except the occasional faint white scar where the deepest cuts were.

She bent down to kiss his marble chest gently before sitting back up on the chair next to his bed.

"Thank you." He whispered, trying to lift his arm to touch her face once more, this time freed of the pain.

She relished in the feel of his warm skin against her cheek.

"Is it always like that?" she asked, not wishing to elaborate.

He knew what she meant. He raised himself to rest on his elbow, despite Aislinn's protests that he should lay down.

"Does it always evoke those type of... feelings, you mean?"

She only nodded.

"Yes. Sunlight tends to do that. Especially now that summer's approaching."

She simply nodded her understanding, twisting and untwisting her fingers in her lap. She felt the need to explain herself, to apologize... and to tell him...

"I'm sorry I ran off like that," she said faintly. She didn't look at him as she continued to speak, for fear that she would forget her words if she looked into his eyes.

"I should have let you explain things to me. I should have listened."

She was so busy spilling her thoughts and worries that she didn't notice how Keenan sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, now facing her fully. She continued to look down.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you in that alleyway, Keenan. I was afraid I would lose myself. I was afraid I had missed out on spending eternity with you. Because, to be honest, I would want nothing more than-"

He cut her off in the middle of her apology speech by taking her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look at him and kissing her deeply.

She responded immediately. All the words she had planned to say had evaporated into nothing, and she was consumed and surrounded by nothing but Keenan.

He was everywhere.

And he was her everything.

She raised herself to stand and lean over him, guiding him to lie down on the bed behind him, their lips never parting.

This time she was the one in control, and she felt a rush of power as she lay on top of him, trying to press their bodies even closer together.

She suddenly became aware of his naked chest and felt a shiver of anticipation rush down her spine.

He raised his hands to rest on her hips as she knotted her fingers in his hair.

He broke away from their kiss, causing her to actually whimper for more.

He gazed into her eyes and asked her the question that was sure to change their lives forever.

"Aislinn." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Will you make me the happiest man alive, and become my Queen?"

He looked at her expectantly, and almost a little nervously, as if he was afraid that she would turn him down.

She already knew her answer. Even though she had only come to realize her decision in the alleyway, her heart had made up its own mind long before her conscious did.

"Yes, Keenan. A thousand times; yes."

He smiled his gleaming smile up at her as he crushed her lips to hers once more.

For she was his Queen. For now and for eternity.


	10. Epilogue

__**Get ready for what I can only describe as the most anticlimactic epilogue I have ever come across. I felt I just couldn't leave it where the previous chapter ended, I wanted to capture Aislinn's actual tranformation. Now, I did stray quite a bit from the book. My change is not quite as subtle. Try to imagine how Thumbelina became a fairy in the 1994 animated movie. **

**And if you want some background music, I was listening to "She Is The Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday.**

**Thank you so much for reading. (I promise this is the last you will hear of this story...)**

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later…<em>

"Are you sure, Aislinn?" he asked, his eyes searching for even the slightest flicker of doubt. If only he knew that he would not find any. For she had made up her mind, and she would never regret her decision.

This was what she was destined to do, what she was destined to become.

"If you are not the one, you will agree to withstand Winter's cold, and warn the next mortal how unwise it is of her to trust me?"

It was as if he was giving her one last chance to turn her back on him, to forget everything that had happened between them. As if she could ever forget! As if she ever _wanted_ to forget.

Aislinn tried to picture how cruel cold might rush through her veins, ending her and Keenan's love forever. However hard she tried she couldn't imagine it, for she knew she was the one. She could already sense her mortality slipping away, promising an everlasting future by Keenan's side.

She moved to stand in front of a hawthorn bush, a staff laid on the ground by her feet. They were in a clearing, the setting sun making it seem enchanted. Summer fey were slowly creeping from the edges of the clearing, drawing nearer and nearer to their future Queen.

Keenan moved to stand by her side, his hand carefully drawing her fingers to his lips.

"No mortal has chosen to take the risk." He gestured to the Summer Girls. "They all chose to stay in the sunlight rather than risk Winter's wrath."

Her skin beneath his lips filled with sunlight, causing her skin to glow faintly.

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before staring down at the staff in front of her; the object that would determine her future.

The Summer fey had now gathered around them, watching in silence and anticipation.

Aislinn slowly bent to retrieve the staff. She let her hand hover over it slightly before she clenched her eyes shut and gripped it forcefully. Even though she was sure she was destined to be with Keenan, a small part of her couldn't help but wait in fear of the cold that would forever chill her heart.

The cold didn't arrive. She felt nothing of the sort. She felt her last shred of mortality being scorched away from the sunlight that seeped through her skin, warming her very soul. Her vision went white behind her closed lids and she opened them slightly to see that her skin was glowing.

Sunlight seeped from her very being. Her raven black hair was streaked with golden highlights. Her body was soaked with sunlight and she felt the warmth burn away her jeans and shirt, and replace them with a beautiful gown.

It was a glorious yellow colour, golden and extravagant. It was strapless and corset-shaped on top and was laced with swirling designs around her waist. The skirt billowed out around her, the layers of silk and chiffon touching warm grass beneath her now bare feet.

She looked down at herself, her fingers lightly touching the silk of her dress before she glanced up at Keenan who couldn't take his eyes off her. He was in awe at the beauty of his Queen. His Aislinn.

She beamed a smile at him. "It's really me," she whispered, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Keenan leapt forward to lift her and swing her around in pure joy and relief. She laughed and relished the warm breeze that rushed through her hair. As he brought her back down, he held her face in his hands. He too had tears in his eyes.

"Of course it's you." He brought his lips to her and kissed her gently. Their intimate touch made sunlight burst from their entwined bodies and flowers grew at their feet. The Summer fae rejoiced and cheered in joy that their King had finally found happiness.

Aislinn drew back from their kiss, as she suddenly felt the Court's _presence._ She could sense every single fae in their court, and she could feel their belief in her. They really believed in her.

Keenan kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.

"I have something for you," he said, drawing one of his hands away from his loving hold on her. He turned his palm up and Aislinn stared in awe as a blinding glow seemed to seep from his palm. When the glow eventually faded, it left a beautiful crown in its place. A crown of daisies.

Keenan placed it on her head and let his fingers trail down her cheek.

"You're breathtaking," he murmured. She saw how his eyes had a golden hue to them, a hue brought on by desire. She imagined she, too, had the same look in her eyes.

"So are you, my King." She said as she ran her fingers through his copper strands, trying to come to terms with the fact that she was actually a Queen. She was actually in charge of something.

But she knew she wasn't alone. For she had her lover by her side, the one who would guide and help her, and cherish her always, just as she would him.

She knew she wasn't alone. For she was embarking on the trail of forever with her one and her only Summer King.


End file.
